Warriors of the Sheikah Tribe
by AuthorPen11
Summary: A story mainly about 3 Sheikah (OCs) warriors training to protect the Royal Family, or at least, find out what a evil group is planning. Will they succeed? Reviews, follows, flames & favorites are appreciated. Please R&R! [OC x OC pairings] - Chapter 13 is out! - Please continue Reading and Reviewing! New Cover Image by Me! Edit 2/19/15
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story about (and actually first written on fan fiction). It's OC-based, so if you don't like that kind, feel free to hit the back button and find another story. I love Legend of Zelda, so I'll just start writing. Every view, comment, favorite and follow counts. I appreciate reviews about the story plot, those are the best kind. This occurs years before the Shiekah tribe was disbanded.**

**Traditionally, you can't officially become a Guardian of the Royal Family until you have passed the test and completed your training. This basically occurs between the graduation of two shiekahs during their training and adventures. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A group of shiekah-to-be threw kunais at targets hidden in bushes, trees and at boulders. They never missed their target. Once they graduated, they would had a chance to be chosen as the guardian of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Their villages were hidden in a large, forgotten area of Hyrule. The only way in was through the Mountain Pass, which was carefully guarded. Here, there was a many ethnic groups of ninjas, or shiekahs, as one tribe called themselves. They seldom fought with each other, but if needed, they would aid Hyrule. But lately, rumors has it that someone was plotting something against the king of Hyrule. No one knew who it was, or what land could wish to kill the king.

The few different groups that had hidden along with the shiekah tribe posed no threat, for they had made peace when they entered the land. Only a few revolts had occurred, but they had all been handled. They were all training to be elite ninjas. Eventually some would compete to become the guardians of the Royal Families of Hyrule, Holodrum, Labrynna and Termina. After each group competes, the winner would be sent to the land, and if accepted, live in the kingdom (serving the Royal Family in either Hyrule, Holodrum, etc.) until their death.

* * *

><p>The group of Shiekah trainees threw several kunais and shurikens at the targets. One kunai missed its mark.<p>

"Kiara, I expect you to hit ever target. Now what has caused you to lose focus?" A young woman named Ziri, asked, crossing her arms. She settled her gaze on a girl with deep red hair, wearing an all grey Sheikah trainee uniform. There were no markings of the Sheikah tribe on her arms, for she had not finished her training yet.

"I didn't lose focus. It's just that the target -" Kiara began

"This lesson doesn't have moving targets. And I expect an answer, Kiara." Ziri interrupted, "do we need to discuss this later?" She narrowed her eyes. "Hmph, I expect you to climb the mountain instead of eating."

"But-"

Ziri narrowed her eyes until they were slits.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, you all may stop. Go get a drink, all of you."

Kiara rushed off with the rest of the group as they sat on a large tree stump and opened their water flasks.

"So what caused you to lose focus?" A boy named Chad asked, teasing her.

"It was nothing."

"Humph, I expect you to climb the mountain instead of eating!" He said, mocking Ziri.

"And that's funny to you?" Kiara arched her eyebrows. She was used to climbing the mountains. She often failed most of her teachers, but none had rejected her yet. She thought on to the next day, when she would learn a few simple spells, like cloning and small flights of teleportation. She turned towards the mountains that protected and hid their land.

"I hope we get to head to Hyrule soon."

"You're not going to Hyrule unless you graduated, but you already would have known that unless you weren't listening." Chad said, glancing at a few other trainees as they effortlessly jumped up a tree and surveyed the area. Chad left her and back flipped on to a rock high above Kiara. She huffed, and put away her flask, getting up and climbing the rock that Chad had crouched upon.

"What is it?" She asked, turning her head, using the spell 'Eagle's View' to scanning the area a few miles away.

"Seems that the transports have arrived with the goods..." Chad said, "but there's something else...hold on a second, I see some suspicious activity. Come on! Oh wait...you have to do the lesson all over again with Ziri and then climb the mountain...right." He snickered, leaping of the rock and leaving an enraged Kiara on the rock. She crossed her arms and looked away. Chad had always teased her since she was young. He wouldn't pull her hair because it was always short, but he would always stick his tongue out at her when she missed a target, or if she got nervous. He always seemed to be there to tease and irritate her. No matter what. The one thing that inspired her to keep going was the best Sheikah still alive. Impa. She could outmaneuver people 8 times her size, find their weak points in a flash, and take down every challenge in her way. And as soon as the current guardian of the Royal Family became older, she would compete to become the Guardian of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Kiara would give anything to be like her.

The sun was high in the sky as she turned around, using her Eagle's View spell to see where Chad had headed. He was off towards the village, and she was missing out.

"Kiara!" Ziri's voice echoed towards the clearing where the group of trainees had been. There was only two left, and they had eventually headed back to the town. Kiara was the only one left. Sitting on top of the large boulder by the stump of a decaying tree. She hesitated.

"Kiara!" She heard Ziri's voice call, a few feet away. She knew that her lesson was about to begin, but she waited on top of the rock, sitting and taking a deep breath. She had a big decision to make.

Would she go do her boring lesson all over again, or would she risk running after Chad and having an adventure?

Ziri wasn't very far from her. In fact, she was right around the trees near the path to the mountains. Kiara jumped off the rock and looked in the direction where her teacher would be. She took a deep breath, and sprinted off towards the path of Chad, and the village.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the chapter. If you haven't guessed already, Kiara is one of the main characters in this story. There's one more that you'll get to know further. If you liked it, please review, follow or favorite. It means a lot to me. I do answer PMs and questions, but I won't spoil. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what's going on ;) I'll update as soon as I 'can'. So please enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**AuthorPen11**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I would like to thank my reviewer (Legendoffun, yes you) for reviewing, and favoriting :D**

**As I said before, I'll answer any questions (meaning people requesting spoilers, I don't give out spoilers) you have in a review or PM. Also, after I have sent out a chapter, I will go back over it (once more) and correct errors I did not notice as I spell-checked (because they were correct) or read (because I'm always excitedly reading). Thank you all for your continued support! I'll continue, because I know you all love this story! For those wondering when I'll update, I plan to do update this every Thursday and Friday. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kiara darted down the path, hoping to catch up. Whatever Chad was suspicious of was always exciting. Like a few days ago, he stopped a thief from taking confidential documents. He was considered a hero until Ziri heard about it... He got in trouble, and had to hunt for his dinner and train extra hard for the next two days. As she turned the last curve of the dirt path, she spotted Chad jump on a small hut, and then on a building. Kiara gained speed, sprinting down the hill and using her momentum to launch herself into the air, landing on the hut, and with a quick rush of adrenaline, leap beside Chad and a few other trainees.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have training with Ziri?" He asked, glaring at me.

"No, she decided tomorrow, she became suddenly busy." Kiara lied quickly, "what's going on?"

"Apparently," he said, pointing down to the streets, "Ira, Kari and Raven are up to no good."Kiara used Eagle's View to get a better look. Kira and Raven seemed to be waiting for Ira to come from the transporter's wagon. She was probably smuggling something. Kiara squinted further, but she couldn't get a good enough look. When Kiara stop using Eagle's View, she had noticed Chad was already several buildings away from her. He left me on purpose, she thought.

Kiara stood up and darted after him in an instant. Kiara jumped over one gap, another, the third, the fourth, but at the fifth, she tripped, Kiara fell quickly and landed on Chad. After gaining myself,she blushed, finding that she was on top of Chad. Hastily she got off of him and shook her head looking away.

Chad stood up. "What was that?" He barked.

"What?" Kiara replied furiously, facing him.

His dirty blonde hair and orange eyes flashed with anger. His face was red, and he was very...embarrassed. The other trainees (Fauna and Nova) probably wouldn't keep that to themselves. The last thing Chad wanted to hear was that he and Kiara...kissed.

"What on earth were you doing!" He said, pointing at me angrily. "You nearly blew our cover!"

"Why don't you tell me why you left me!"

"I was getting a better view!"

"Oh yeah hotshot, you sure were." Kiara said, rolling her eyes, "you were ditching me weren't you."

Chad was silenced. He opened his mouth and then shut it. Without facing her, he spoke. "So what if I was leaving you..." He jumped off the building, and the last she saw him, he was dashing off towards Ira and her group. Fauna and Nova, who were good friends of his, waved good-bye to Kiara and left her on the building. Kiara crossed my arms and huffed in frustration. She sat on the edge of the building, swinging my legs.

"So that's where you are." A voice behind her said. Kiara turned around and gulped. It was Ziri. She sat beside her and laughed. "Chad's the best at everything, and it seems you could too. But something always seems to hold you back. What is it?"

Kiara watched the sun lower behind the mountains. She huffed.

"You like him don't you."

Kiara colored quickly.

"Me?! Chad?! No! What even made you think that?" She said.

"It's pretty clear. You just need a little time don't you.." Ziri whispered. Kiara looked away. "I could make you join his group, or help you."

"If I join his group, he'll just leave me out. And you're to good for me." Kiara said, huffing again in frustration.

"And who told you that?" Questioned Ziri

_Everyone..._

"I expect you to still do the mountain run tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Ziri said, and then she vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Kiara began to think about Ziri's words. Did she like Chad? Was it that clear? Should she accept Ziri's offers?

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was short, but I just remembered that I needed to send in another one. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Legendoffun and I look forward to seeing more from you (and perhaps others).<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**AuthorPen11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone :) Yes, it's me 'Pen11'. I'd like to thank Legendoffun for review and adding a favorite, but I'd also like to thank you all for just reading this. Even if you don't feel like reviewing, a view is just as special. It means you bothered to read what I had to say. It means that I'm not just writing this story for nothing. I'm pretty sure that the authors who have never had a review get a little view will at least smile. But I'm sure they would grin excitedly to see a favorite or a review (not exactly sure if they would do that when they get a follow, because there are plenty of Ghost Followers). Anyways, thank you all for everything. I'll answer your reviews from Chapter 1 and 2 now.**

**Legendoffun -**_ I'm glad you love this story :) it makes me real happy to know that you enjoy it :D And now that I think about it, I'll try to update the Saturday before Christmas for you, it'll be the Christmas Special :D. If you'd like. Yeah, sorry about the long wait, but homework and life always comes first...right? xd And don't be sad, I'll try to update every week. And if you want some extra information about the now introduced OCs, check out my profile under 'OC Introduction' and then 'Warriors of the Sheikah Tribe'! So far I have Kiara, Chad, Ziri, Fauna, Nova, Ira, Kari and Raven! Also, I have a question. Have you guessed who the 2nd main character is? If you can guess, free cookies (::) for you!_

**Anyways, thank you all! I'll start you off with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The crisp, cool air of the morning greeted all the drowsy trainees. They all dragged themselves behind Ziri to their normal training spot. The only two not half sleep was Raven and Chad. Raven never made eye contact with anyone but Ziri. She barely spoke. Chad seemed completely calm. But what really was on his mind was yesterday. Every since Kiara fell on him yesterday, he couldn't sleep. When he told his older brother Zack, he regretted the discussion.

Last night...

Chad crept down the stairs of the home and pulled up some chilled milk from the cellar. He was restless. He couldn't get to back to bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed that Kiara had fallen on him during class, and the group had saw it. Felix, Fauna, Nova, Ira, Kari, Raven, Hiko, Dawn, Yuki, Ziri and Maya! It wouldn't be long before everybody knew! Chad hadn't noticed his brother walk down the stairs.

"Chad, what are you doing up this late? Getting a sip of water again?!" Zack exclaimed

"Well, I couldn't sleep obviously." Chad replied, "especially with the extra training tomorrow."

"It seems that's not the only thing bothering you... what is it?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"It's just about an annoying classmate that's all."

"Uh huh, I believe you as much as the rumors that have gone around. Anyway, if you're restless because of that rumor, it's probably just a prank. Some people would go far enough to claim that they are the heir of Holodrum." Zack said, rolling his eyes

"It's not that."

"Then what is?"

"I told you it was just about this girl -"

"Wait, you said classmate, and now it's a girl? What, do you like her or something, but she refuses to like you back? Oh, or is it that she has this tough boyfriend, and you can't beat him, so you are staying up all night to train harder?"

"Not at all! I don't like her!" Chad said, extremely annoyed with his brother at the moment

"Says your face." Zack replied

Chad noticed he had instantly colored.

"It isn't like that! I don't like her! She's the worst at everything! She is always missing her targets -"

"So what you're trying to tell me is, you would date the girl if she was hotter, if she was better than you, if she had foresight, if she could always hit her target...man, you have a lot on your 'Girl List'. You might not find her... anyway little bro, what's her name?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"So you do like her?"

"No!"

"Then what's her name?"

"Kiara..."

Present...

Chad hadn't been able to take his head out of the clouds since that discussion, he did get some sleep, but he wished he hadn't said anything about Kiara. Zack had the nerve to tell him to say "Hi" to her in the morning. Chad scoffed. He couldn't imagine him and Kiara as a great couple. In fact, he was disgusted by the thought. Apparently, during this 'think session' as Fauna called it, Ziri was calling him back to earth. Because she irritated and annoyed, she yanked him by the ear and hissed,

"Chad!"

Immediately Chad shook his head, one, the loud hiss, and second, the sudden pain of his ear.

"Ow!" He screeched, "what?!"

"What?! What?! What do I have to say to you? Well today we are training not sleeping!"

"I wasn't sleeping." Chad said, frowning.

"Then what were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Chad remained still for a moment, glancing about to class. "I was thinking of why Kiara isn't here."

"Oh, I gave her a few suggestions, made her do a mountain run... she'll be here by the time we actually start."

"So she lied to me?"

"What's it to you if I did lie?" Kiara declared, right behind him. She grabbed him by the collar and turned him around. "What, are you worried?"

"Wow...what happened to Ki?" Felix whispered loudly to Fauna.

Chad scoffed. "I'm not worried at all."

"Thought so." Kiara said, eying him with a sly smile.

"Anyway, after this class, if you make it, you'll no longer have to wear those trainee uniforms, instead, you will now wear the new Sheikah warrior uniforms." Ziri said, drawing attention from the class again.

"Your job is to make it up to the mountain and grab a flag. There are nine flags. White, red, green, pink, purple, blue, yellow, gold and brown. Those will be the last students in my class for the year. If you fail, you have to go find another teacher. Out of the successful nine students, I will make three teams. Those will be final. That means you'll be a team until you graduate..."

The class exchanged looks.

"So, you're saying, you'll be choosing the teams?"

"Yes, and after that, you all will each receive your team uniforms. You have to go up the mountain, get a flag and come back down to me. I'll tie the flag to your arm, and you will sit down behind me. If someone takes your flag before I tie it on your arm securely, you'll have to run all the way up to get it. If you use magic, you all have to start all over again. Let's begin..." Ziri explained, smirking slyly. The group all exchanged looks. It was no longer friends and happiness, it was honor and war.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes Chapter 3! How do you like it? It took me a couple of rewrites and ideas to get it right. Anyway, please leave a review whether you're a guest or member of fanfiction. It helps! Please remember, if you see some errors, I will go back and edit the story. Yes, I do listen to those reviews. Anyways, it's time I leave using my signature...<strong>

**Yours truly,**

**AuthorPen11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone, it's me again! And yes I did go back over my last chapter and edit it. Anyways, thank you Legendoffun for reviewing. For all, I plan on writing the rest of the introductions for my OC characters. I'll give them a little more backbone and back story, like maybe a short explaining of each character after each chapter. So tell me what you think of my ideas in a PM or review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ziri glanced at the students one last time. If everything went according to plan, she'd be able to set them up perfectly.

"Ready..."

The tenseness of the students vibrated throughout the air. Every breath was shaky as the sudden news had astonished them all.

"Set..."

Everybody relaxed for a short time before getting ready to sprint.

"Go!"

They all dashed as fast as they could towards the mountain. Some took the steep, rigid path. Some took the swampy, dark way. Others just began climbing up a small cliff and jumping towards the top. Though you could not tell who was first, you could tell who had fell into traps, some were glued to a wall by bezel wax, and others were caught in Ziri's devices. A few students managed to dodge the traps laid before them. Nova and Chad began leading the group across the Walter Waterfall, leaping on the unstable rocks until they had gotten to the other side. A few took the bridge, only to be sorry for their mistake and have to swing their way across.

The people left in the swamps and mountain paths had managed to get in front of the leaders by a few shortcuts. The group began ascending the mountain. At first, everyone was making climbing at a great rate. But as they ascended, the air got colder and thinner. The group gasped for air, climbing as fast as they could to the half point mark. Once there, they would have to use the ice path or climb the frozen rocks. Some stopped to warm up by the small fire, while others continued. Nova, Hiko and Ira began climbing the rocks while, Kari, Chad, Kiara and Felix began running up the ice path, which was certainly a bad idea. Kari tossed a smoke bomb ahead of the group and disappeared in the mist. Felix stumbled, knocking over Chad and Kiara. They slid near the edge, Felix just getting up and chasing Kari.

Kiara instantly became frightened as she slid near the edge of the mountain. In a moment, she was off the edge, falling. As she fell down, a hand grabbed her arm. The snow obscured her vision, but she didn't let go of her rescuers hand. In what seemed like hours, she was on the edge, hauled up by her saviour...Fauna? She was a bit skeptical, at first, thinking Chad would have at least have compassion, but at the same time relieved to see a friendly face.

"Thanks..." Kiara whispered, shivering as the cold snow caked her clothes.

"Your welcome, now come on!" Fauna said, leading her up the ice path. The pair made it near the top, just in time, for the other groups had finally climbed up. Fauna snatched a flag, waving 'bye' to Kiara, and jumping off the edge of the mountain, down to the snow below. Kiara grabbed another flag, leaping after her. As the crisp, frozen air rushed upon her, she remembered to slow down, that way she wouldn't freeze as she descended at a rapid pace. Suddenly a gust of wind ripped the small flag out her hands, off towards the side of the mountain. In her shock, Kiara forgot what she was doing for a split second. She glided towards the flag and flew down after it. In the flight of mid-air, she watched it swirl straight into a cave. Kiara landed in the icy snow, walking inside. It was quite dark and eerily silent.

Kiara rubbed her hands together, trying her best to get warm. A sudden idea came to her. Grabbing a few sticks, she made a small fire in the back of the cave. Grabbing another small stick, she lit a torch and wandered into the back of the cave until she found the flag. Suddenly, a loud rumbling above could be heard. Running back, her torch went out, leaving her in the black to wonder back to the exit. As she looked all around her, she noticed two red eyes peep back at her. She widened her eyes and rushed towards the blocked exit. She tied the flag to around her arm and slowly backed towards the exit in fear. The little fire she made was beginning to die out, but it showed the one thing she feared most. Winter wolfs...

She slowly moved towards the exit, only to find it had been blocked by snow. She'd never make it out...she'd die in here.

"Help!" Kiara shouted, gripping her knife in her hand shakily.

Her voice echoed in the caverns, bouncing off the wall. The wolf slowly crept towards her in sly, sneaky way. She backed up towards the snow. She didn't take her eyes from him once. As it pounced upon her, she swung her leg, kicking it into the cavern wall. It ignored its pain and wobbled back up in anger. Kiara stumbled backwards, not expecting the sudden force of the dog to push her backwards.. She wobbled towards the entrance and prayed silently for help. The wolf's eyes narrowed, and it growled furiously. Kiara hopped away from the exit, towards the small bit of light streaming in from a crack. She readied her knife, only to be caught of guard by some keese. In her panic, she dropped the knife and rushed away. She quickly forgot about the wolf until she saw the red eyes in the dark. She crawled backwards towards the exit, trying to find a new way to defend herself. She knew her shurikens would barely hurt it, or her bad aim would get her killed. The wolf growled menacingly, before giving an evil grin.

She prayed again for help, moving towards a corner. As the wolf pounced, she moved out-of-the-way and ran towards a medium-sized crack she had noticed. Halfway there, she stumbled on a rock, hurting her already sore ankle. She dragged herself towards the crack in the wall, grabbing the sharp edge, standing up, trying to find a new way to get out of her predicament. Her breathing became shallow as the air was becoming used up because of the fire she started earlier, her rapid shouts and breaths, and the wolf swallowing 'tons' of air. She took a shallow breath, trying her best to stay awake. Falling asleep by a wolf would mean death, and running out of fresh air would mean brain death.

"Help..." she whispered, clasping her hands together. "Bring someone, bring anyone..."

As the wolf neared her, she saw the entrance of the cave brighten. It blasted open. The wolf had stopped and darted off towards the new intruder, already knowing that Kiara wouldn't bother moving.

"Who could it be?" She wondered. The howl of the wolf and the instant silence made her wish she didn't dash after the flag. She yelped when a hand grabbed her by the arm. She whirled around in fear. She calmed down spotting Nova. Nova picked her up and helped carry her out.

"H-how'd you find me?" Kiara asked Nova, shivering slightly.

"I heard you about a mile away. And your cry didn't sound like a joke. Now let's get you out of here."

Nova helped Kiara down the mountain and back towards the start.

_...Meanwhile..._

Chad leapt back down a small cliff and landed on a tree in the swamp. Sitting on his perch, he could see anyone who was leaving the jungle. The quick ones probably had a flag. He thought. He jumped down on a swinging vine and observed Hiko and Yuki chatting as they slowly walked back.

"You think someone might still be up there? I heard someone call for help, but by then, I was already down. I saw Nova go back up, she must have dropped something." Yuki exclaimed.

"Whoever it was, they were probably just trying to steal someone's flag because they didn't have one, and they cried for help as a decoy." Hiko replied, "I wouldn't go back unless they were in real danger."

"You might want to..." Chad said, as he jumped down from above them, seizing Hiko's flag and darting off.

"Hey!" Hiko cried, as a net dropped down upon them.

"See you at the finish line!" Chad whooped, dashing off towards Ziri. As he came out of the thicket, he looked around for Ziri. Where could she be? He scanned the trees for any sign of her. He saw her in a tree, looking at something. Springing up towards her he said,

"Hey! I need you to tie my flag you know! You can't be hiding! I've got others on my trail!"

"Fine, fine..." Ziri said, tying the flag around his arm. "Now excuse me..." She pushed him out of the tree and on the ground. Chad frowned.

"What was that for?"

* * *

><p>After about 2 hours, eight more students came. The only ones missing were Felix, Kari, Nova and Kiara. Five of them had flags. The other three just waited until the rest came to steal their flags. The waited for another half hour before Felix and Kari arrived. Hiko, Maya and Dawn were the only ones without flags. They waited. Finally they spotted Kiara and Nova running towards the group. Hiko and Dawn jumped upon them, only to hit each other. Maya slipped, and got tangled up with the other two. Ziri greeted the girls and tied their flags around their arms.<p>

"I guess that shows who is passing and who isn't." Ziri said, looking at the small heap of trainees. "Congratulations to those who passed. After you eat, and get cleaned, you all should get a good nights rest. In the morning I'll tell you who's on your team." The trainees all exchanged glances, while the failures dragged their selves back to the village to find a new teacher. The group of 10 headed to the nearby baths and hot springs to clean up and relax, after they had eaten their dinner. As the boys and girls parted their ways, Kiara limped beside Nova, thanking her.

"If there's anything you need, I'll help you with it." Kiara promised.

"Oh really?" Nova said smiling, "I'll tell you in a bit after I get this swamp gunk out of my hair." The girls headed into the showers and began getting themselves cleaned. Several just leapt into the baths, while others first took care of the buildup of wax, rocks, leaves and swamp water. As Kiara washed her hair, she looked into the mirror at her reflection. She thought of the next day, when she would get her first Sheikah tattoo, showing all that she had passed training and could do class D missions with her team. She smiled at the thought. She had made it, despite all the people who didn't believe in her. She made it!

Kiara put some floral wash into her hair and began scrubbing as much dirt out as she could. After her head was carrying a giant sud, she stepped into a shower and began rinsing herself off. She closed her eyes as the refreshing feeling of water as it splashed on her dirty skin and began to soothe her aching muscles. She relaxed as the warm water hit all her tense spots and left her with the clean feeling. Her hair stuck to her face after she turned it off. The misty air of the hot baths relaxed her. After her shower, she went into the water and relaxed in the faint orange-scented water. She let out a glad sigh. All her training last night had paid off. All her studying and precautions didn't.

As the waters of the hot bath took away her aches and pains, she began to think about the next morning. Kiara let out a relaxed sigh and began to close her eyes briefly. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Are you going to sit in there for the rest of the night or get out and get ready to sleep? You know we have more training tomorrow!" Fauna said above her, giggling for some strange reason. Kiara smiled and got out, drying herself off. Nova took a deep breath, approaching her slowly.

"That was a long training session... so, Kiara, you got to tell me what happened later. I'll be back it a bit." Nova said, walking off to get some fresh clothing. Kiara dried herself off and walked after her, Fauna trailing behind her.

"Uhm, Kiara, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Oh nothing..." she said, going suddenly silent as she went to comb her hair. That reminded Kiara that she should do the same. She brushed and combed it thoroughly, making sure that every knot was gone, and when she was finished, she trimmed it by half an inch. She tossed her hair a few times before leaving the mirror. She then changed into a warm, white nightgown. As she left to head straight to her bed room, Nova walked up.

"I thought about what I wanted you to do..."

"What?"

"Nothing, can't think about anything now. But I'll think of something in a few days. That's a promise. Now good night Kiara."

Kiara smiled, waving goodnight to her and walking towards her room. Garin dashed past her. But before she rounded the corner, she crashed into someone.

* * *

><p>While the girls went to bed, the boys all headed to the hot springs. People were taking short naps, playing about, chatting and relaxing. Chad had to jump in so he could get some relaxation. As the water greeted him, he noticed it was a bit cold. Someone was standing on the crack that heated the water. Searching out the source, he was stopped when he was shoved into the water. His face plunged under, and he felt a hand push his face further under. He gagged slightly before kicking the person. As his head popped back and he gasped for fresh air, he noticed that Felix was wading off.<p>

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Chad said, swimming after him and shoving him into a group of chatting men.

"What was that for?" Felix demanded, "I didn't hit even hit you!" Felix demanded.

"What?" Chad was confused. turning around, he saw Garin get out of the water, laughing. Quickly Chad sped after him, only to be stopped by people in the way. As he navigated his way out, he lost sight of Garin. Finally, he got towards the edge of the pool and climbed out. He grabbed a towel and rushed out of the hot springs and into the changing room. He quickly changed into a white shirt and some grey wool pants. He dried his hair quickly and dashed into the hallway. He just spotted Garin round a corner. He dashed at full speed, rounding the corner and crashing into someone. As he fell on the ground, he felt an extra weight on him. Opening his eyes, he saw Kiara right on him, for the second time. It was as if they couldn't avoid each other. And this time, they were extra close. Time seemed to stand still as they looked into each others eyes. Kiara blushed deeply, and Chad just lay there, looking back at her. He was brought back into reality when he realized what had happened, again... His face crimsoned instantly when he noticed his brother standing not far from him. Kiara got off of him and looked away.

"I-I didn't see you there!" They chorused. They both stopped. Chad looked back at her one last time.

"Uhm, bye...I-I-I'll see you...uhm, tomorrow..." He mumbled.

"Ah, ok..." Kiara said, looking at him in a daze. Chad looked back, seeing her stare at him, before looking away and walking to her room.

As Chad and his brother walked home, Zack nudged him.

"So that's Kiara? She looked like everything you wanted during that test." Zack teased.

"Yeah... wait, you were watching that?" Chad said

"Yeah, everything on your list fitted her perfectly, except for the part where you said you didn't like her. Seemed to me you were awfully happy in that place." Zack snickered.

"Shut up!" Chad said, punching him in the arm, "that was an accident!"

"Well, accidents happen, but love comes on purpose."

"I said shut -"

"I heard what you said!" Zack said, yawning, "night Chad, don't dream about her..."

"I heard you..." Chad muttered, greatly annoyed as he walked inside his home and to his bed room. "See you in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>And we end the chapter, leaving some of you to wander if I plan on placing the postage stamp on Chad and Kiara :P Well, I guess you could say I brought the box already, but I haven't quite put on the duct tape. Anyway, thank you Legendoffun for reviewing.<strong>

**Important Announcement! For those who love Warriors of the Sheikah Tribe, and yet they haven't reviewed...do review! It is much-loved and appreciated! Oh, and Legendoffun, you get free cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)! You're right, Chad is one of the main OCs! If it was easy for you to guess, then you're an expert! If it was hard, that meant I wasn't hinting to much! Also for those who want to ship Ki and Chad, you have your combined name: Chadiara (Chad-ee-are-a, for those who don't know how to pronounce it they way I am)! Ha ha, well you can say that as much as you want. And for those trying to insist I make more pairings, review or PM, I might just add it! I might also change this to T because of romance and well...you know, Chad when he's furious xP Also, before I finish this chapter, here's a little info about Raven.**

**Raven Almira:**

_Raven first appeared in the village as a small girl. She didn't beg, but stole food from several households. No one knew where she came from, or who were her parents. After she stole more food from more homes, the people demanded someone to stop the thief. The one who caught her was none other than Ziri, who had pity on the small, quiet girl. Some thought she was dumb because she never spoke, but that was not so when Raven began begging Ziri to train her. During the 6 years that passed from then to the present (during this story), Raven bonded with Ziri, and became an expert with magic along with joining Ira's unofficial group. She excelled in magic arts and was a straight A student. She never got into any trouble if she thought it would make Ziri furious._

**Well that's about it for Raven now. Maybe next chapter I'll do Chad or Zack (maybe if I get two reviews?). If not, I'll just do Ira.**

**Legendoffun - I'm glad you like this story! I'm glad it makes your day! That's always good! And you were right about my second main character! Thanks for being my good reviewing friend! It means a lot :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and viewing. Oh, did you know this chapter is longer than the whole story (right now, excluding this chapter)?! Anyways, please take your time to leave a review! But I have to go, so I'll be signing out with this one...**

**Yours truly,**

**AuthorPen11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone, it's me again! I just want to make this Author's Note short, so I only have a few things to ask. Will you please go to my page and vote in my polls? I'd appreciate it. Can you review if you like this story? Thanks, that helps... and finally, can you do me a favor? First thing you can do is tell friends who you think that might like this story about it. Second, review (I said it again didn't I), and third, please don't think I'm trying to nag you. This is my first story, and I would love more reviewers (thank you Legendoffun & Irene T447!).**

**Legendoffun - Well good for you ^.^ I'm glad you loved that chapter! Also, I'll give you info about Zack in the next chapter. Sorry about that... But...You no longer have to wait for that 'next chapter' because you're reading it! Anyways, thank you for reviewing!**

**Also, I plan on writing another Sheikah-based story that occurs a few years before this story. Okay, about 10 years... anyways, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next bright, sunny morning, the intermediate-ninja sheikahs, who were no longer trainees, all got up and headed to their usual training spot. To their surprise, Ziri wasn't there yet. Instead, there was a male about her age with brown hair and red eyes.

"So you're the new students I've heard about. Congratulations. As for your teacher, she'll be here in a moment. I'm the assistant, but I have more perks than usual ones do. For instance, I could ask that two of you train extra hard and such...now that I think about it, I never told you my name...my name is Ire. So, it's nice to meet you all. So I know you all have some secret dislikes about Ziri's training methidss, but I'll tell you a funny story about her..."

The class exchanged a few confused glances.

"I didn't know we had an assistant teacher..." Nova mumbled. Fauna and Kari shrugged.

"Well, me and Ziri were classmates, and well-"

"I would advise you to not tell them that story unless you want me to throw you down a hill." Ziri growled.

Ziri sighed, and then spoke towards the students.

"So you've all met Ire haven't you. Well good. Because he is our assistant until you all graduate. I'm sure all of you are waiting for the results in your teams and all, but I have a few brief words. Since you all have graduated, you are no longer trainees. You are intermediate Sheikah warriors. You will go through extreme training to learn ways to protect yourself, find food, scout and much more. Besides that, you will be able to accept missions and complete them for money you and your team can decide to spend on, though I would get supplies more than anything else. Any questions?" Ziri asked

Nobody had anything to say, so Ziri continued.

"OK, the results are in. Team Alpha has Raven, Kari and Yuki. Team Beta, or what ever you want to call it has Nova, Felix and Ira. That leaves Chad, Kiara and Fauna on team Zeta. Your new uniforms are in the small hut a few moments away from here. Go get changed and then come right back. You can chat for a few seconds, but that's it."

"No way...!" Fauna said to Nova, "we aren't on the same team yet Kiara and Chad are!"

Nova simply nodded. "But we'll see each other. I'll write, you just have to be here to get them."

The groups headed over to the hut to get their uniforms. 'Zeta' was the first group to get there. Chad was completely silent the entire time, worrying Fauna.

"Chad, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?!"

"Would've been if Nova was on our group."

"Well I'm sure Kiara will fine. Now cheer up, this is just until you become a advanced Sheikah...! Which will be a while." Fauna muttered.

As the group turned the last turn towards the hut, the group became silent. They were all excited to see their new uniforms. Fauna headed straight towards the hut, Kiara right behind her. They entered, finding their uniforms immediately. The uniforms weren't similar at all to the traditional Sheikah warrior outfits because they weren't officially Sheikahs yet. The female uniforms that was for Zeta was red.

It had a white undershirt under light armor that had a lightweight red wool shirt over. It wasn't very showy to Kiara's relief. There was short black pants and a matching skirt with two red and grey feathers pinned to the satchels around the waist, along with dark brown boots. The male uniform was similar except instead of a skirt, there was long black pants.

For the Alpha, the wore similar clothing except that the color was blue and the satchels were grey. Beta had green uniforms with black satchels around the waist. Fauna and Kiara found a closed area to change. Fauna twirled the skirt.

"Cute." She commented. After Chad appeared they headed back to Ziri at a slow pace.

"So...Kiara..." Chad said, "I guess we're on the same group...so...uhm...-"

"What do you think we should do after Ziri tells us whatever she is going to tell us?" Fauna asked, skipping ahead of the group.

"I don't know, stock up on supplies. I guess."

"Oh, ok. What do you think Chad?" Fauna questioned.

"I guess we could stock up on supplies before seeing what missions we should sign up for." His gazed settled towards the ending path. They had arrived back where they started where Ziri and Ire were.

They were the second group to arrive, Alpha just beating them by ten seconds. After Beta arrived, Ziri and Ire opened a large bag. Inside was a bunch of weapons and maps.

Ziri called Raven, Fauna and Nova together. She began talking to them about being the healers of the group and to always look after their teammates and make sure they didn't get into any fights. She handed each of them giant tomes so they could learn different types of magic. The rest of the group was given small packs of kunais and throwing stars. Chad was given a traditional sword while Kiara was given a recurved bow with black and red arrows. After everyone had been equipped with their separate weapons, Ire began explaining a few things.

"The reason you all have weapons is because outside of this village are wild animals, dangerous people and much more. Over the next two days, me and Ziri will be helping you master special Sheikah techniques. Because all of you have already practiced with several weapons, these were chosen for all of you during your early training days. Each of these were crafted according to the skill and knowledge each of you had with them. Me and Ziri will be choosing your first missions. They won't be to easy, and they won't be to hard either. Hopefully by then you will know who's your leader. I'd recommend you trust no one in the outside world." Ire said.

Everyone nodded, but before they left Ziri stopped them.

"The best team at the end of this month will be assigned a top-secret special mission. You're not allowed to tell anyone about this mission, and I'm not being held responsible for any of your injuries, and your death is not on my head. If you do not wish to go ahead, return your weapons and uniforms. But remember, you aren't allowed back into your current groups. You'll have to go through the test all over again the following month."

Ziri then proceeded to give everyone their first sheikah tattoos. She handed Kiara, Ira and Yuki the maps of Holodrum, Labrynna, Termina, and Hyrule. The way back to their home land was marked with a few secret Sheikah letters to direct them homeward. After a few words were exchanged, the group was dismissed for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter! It wasn't as long as the last chapter, but now you know what they now look like and who's with who. Was it obvious Chad and Kiara were going to be placed together? Probably. Anyways, I know this will be a bit depressing (or maybe not), but I won't update next Thursday and Friday because I want a Christmas break. But Saturday I will give you a special! If you haven't already, go ahead and review for the earlier chapters and vote in my polls if you have an account. If you don't, just say so in your review who you like most.<strong>

**For all those wondering why there are a lot of changes, it's my editing again. I decided to listen to a review and make everything more Legend of Zelda and less Naruto. As for the magic of teleportation, I wasn't exactly thinking everybody else, and I'm not making a 'magic spell' for clones, because they aren't that advanced anyways. I'll be answering all of your reviews in the next chapter though. I'm glad I saw them before I began writing my next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Another thing I have to say is that I have two polls, but only one of them is showing. The second one is asking you whether I should write a multi-chapter story about Raven and Ziri. A question I have to ask you is, 'what do you think about Ire?' Think he might make a good pair with Ziri? Okay, maybe I shouldn't start saying stuff like that...**

**Ira Kidomo -** _Ira is a very impressive braggart. Shell practically brag about anything she's got her hands on. She has a rivalry with Kiara and has an obvious crush on Chad. She's OK at magic but is always in shape. She often is found chatting to anyone around her. Gossip seems to be the only thing she talks about making everyone know their secrets aren't safe with her. Ira used to live in Holodrum with her mom, but moved here when her mother married again._

**Anyways, thank you all for reading! I have to go now...**

**Have a Merry Christmas! See you later!**

**Yours truly,**

_**AuthorPen11**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!**

**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank my reviewers Irene T447 and Legendoffun for reviewing and such. As for the critiques, I thank you, I will go right back over that and correct it and make it more original like my writing. Also, I will be correcting myself (thanks to some help) and change 'Shiekan' to 'Sheikah' as it is originally spelled. But before I begin, I have reviews to answer too :D**

**Irene T447 -Thanks for reminding me to change 'Shiekan' to 'Sheikah'. I thought I was missing something (Chapter 1)... and for Ziri, I reedited that and made her say something different, so if you want, you can go see a small little edit in what she said, though I don't recommend wasting your time on that (Chapter 2). And Ziri did set some traps, though I didn't exactly specify what it was and how they worked because I was trying to finish that long chapter ASAP (Chapter 3). And about the stuff that reminded you of Naruto, I went back and changed some of it because I want a more imagined and not copied world. . Sorry if I confused you, I'm glad you caught that so I could fix it, and about the teleportation and clones, I am going to only allow them to do teleportation but not clones so we can have the 'not to powerful' feel of intermediate ninjas. And Kiara's 'fight with the wolf' was reedited also (Chapter 4). I'll be expanding the universe some more, because right now they are still in the land of the Sheikah and not in Hyrule. It's a big world, yet I'm only centered on one place now. About the usage of kunai knives, I was mixing sheikah and ninjas...again (Chapter 5). Thanks for your critiques (to me they were excellent :D) and reviews, it helped me fix an in-progress story!**

**Legendoffun - Thanks, I'll be relaxing during my Christmas break. If you noticed the weird change in font, it was me copy and pasted to quickly fix my errors according to my reviews. And I'm glad you like the story. And go ahead and ask the characters questions! Thanks for reviewing!**

**If you want titles for the chapters, I'll go ahead and work on that later. Also...Don't forget to send in your review by Wednesday to see a reply in each chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Many of the sheikah warriors were doing well. The town was buzzing with excitement. This week the young warriors had a week off from extreme training. They still did some fighting, but it wasn't 'learning new techniques' training. Everyone was simply grateful for the week off. It had been two weeks since they had graduated from being trainees. A lot had changed within the teams. Fauna had gotten better at her magic and knew some advanced healing spells. Kiara bought herself a crossbow, and carried it around in her satchel. It was only three days before the festival.

During those times, Fauna and Kiara had became good friends. It's really hard to ignore someone who will be on your team for another five years. As for Chad, he had his usual talks with his brother Zack and was doing fine. The next day there was going to be a festival. It was about time for the Sheikah Eye (a great star, that showed itself every 10 years), was to appear. Every year, in the spring, it would vanish. Some people would say that if you were born on that day, something extremely bad would happen in the near future. But if you were born, or wished really hard for something the moment the star appeared, all would be well, and your wish would come true.

But nobody really believed that nowadays. Everyone was bustling around to buy dazzling dresses and fresh food for the festival. The pastry chefs worked hard on cakes and pies, excited to show their masterpieces to the town before it was gobbled to crumbs. Everyone was thinking about it the day before during training. Ire was in his usual jolly mood will Ziri was greatly irritated by his careless comments and jokes.

"You really should hold your tongue," she hissed, "I don't need children repeating such foolish quotes and stories that you tell... it'll only bring disaster."

"I don't have the slightest idea what you mean." Ire replied, making a fake cough to conceal his laughter. Ziri rolled her eyes in annoyance. He hadn't changed much since the last time she met him. It was a day that seemed so close, yet so far away. Ziri didn't exactly think it was such an exciting day, but she had to let the warriors go because it was a custom. There was to be many dances during those two days.

As Ziri remained in deep thought, Ire sat down beside her.

"So what are you thinking about? What you're wishing for tonight?" He asked, a small smirk on his face

"No, I was thinking about something different. And even if I was, I wouldn't even hint anything to you. You're just going to tell the rest of the class anyway, untrustworthy fool..." She muttered

"Me?! Oh, so that's what your worried about! I was just trying to be fun, I've seen their bored looks when you start talking. You got to change a bit. Your future relies on it..."

Ziri pushed him away from her, "forget it, you're going to get them into serious trouble being all easy on them. They have to learn that life isn't always a fairytale."

"You think fairies are insulted when people say that?"

Ziri scoffed, "find one who would."

Ire kept quiet for a moment, letting out a small sigh.

"I was actually surprised to find out that I would help teach your class. I knew it'd be tough just coming back with the one person I always...well, dreaded."

Ziri gave him a confused look. "You were?"

"You always were better at teaching than I was...before. I learned that most people learn better when everything is shot at them by darts. It really helps them when they learned that you once struggled before. Some students look up to their teachers and think that they'll 'never be like them' because they only think they hear is how imperfect they are. They'll just give up or get killed that way. So I decided to be a little carefree and tell them some stories about when I tried what they were doing."

"You mean we. Every time I come, you're talking about me."

"Well that was different -"

"Right, as different as different will every be."

"Well, we should go now, it's been about half an hour, and I really got to find something to do for another 3 hours but chat. I'll see you before it appears."

"Oh sure..." Ziri replied, getting up and leaving, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

As Ziri left, and awkward silence seemed to hang over Ire. He shook it off and walked back to the village. He always remembered those days when he was younger. The days he'd say it in the darkness the few things he wished for. Of course they never came true at the same time, but he knew that someday, the one wish he made when he was 11 would come true...

* * *

><p>Chad opened the door the his home, closing the door behind him, and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. He pulled out one of the books off the shelf and flipped to a random page. Zack opened the door from the cellar a few minutes later. He was a bit surprised to see Chad back so early.<p>

"Oh, hey."

"What's going on? Did you get in trouble, is that why you are back so early?"

"No, I just was a bit tired, just wanted to read a bit before I doze."

"Oh? Ok, I thought you would be back an hour later. I mean usually you train longer before the competition next week, where you and your team can -"

"I know, explore the world beyond. And by the way, that's in two weeks."

"Well, whatever..."

Zack shrugged and walked back downstairs to his other workshop. Besides being an artist upstairs in his studio of a bedroom, he also did many arts and crafts in his workshop in the cellar. Chad got up and placed the book in the chair, following Zack down. He took one of the torches down a tunnel until he was at the shop. Zack had already started working on something with his carving blade. Chad just settled down with some of Zack's study books, and began reading.

* * *

><p>Fauna walked through the forest until she was on the far side of the village. There was a two-story home by a small cave covered by a large sheet. Fauna opened the door of the home and closed the door behind her. Inside, the fire was ablaze with a beef stew hanging over the flames. Her mom was preparing a salad while her father was practicing with a book of new spells. Her mother acknowledged her presence immediately.<p>

"Fauna! It's good to see you! Go drop off your stuff and wash up. I need help with the rest of dinner."

I nodded, heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. My mom and dad's was the first door on the right. The storage room was the first two doors on the left. I walked to the third door and opened my small room.

There was a medium sized bed on the floor by the far corner, two bookshelves surrounding the bed, and a dresser beside a small desk and chair. Fauna dropped her bag of spell books onto the desk and changed out of her outfit until she was wearing some casual clothes. She walked out of the room, cracking the door slightly and headed outside to wash her hands. After she was done, she headed back inside and was immediately handed a carrot and a peeler.

"Can you peel that for me? Thank you." Her mother exclaimed, walking along to stir the stew and prepare tea.

Much later...

After a nice meal of beef stew with carrots, and snow peas, Fauna followed her mom to town to get some food for the festival cakes they were going to make. As they walked through the market, a few shopkeepers, began shouting to get attention. Fauna huffed and walked along, covering her ears in annoyance.

Fauna stopped when her mouth dashed over to a line for flour. She sat on a bench and waited for her mom to get out of line.

The one thing you have to hate about shopping is waiting for your mom or dad to get out of a long line. it just takes forever just to get flour.

As Fauna remained in thought, she smiled to see Nova not far from her. Nova was busy walking through and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Nova! Over here!" Fauna shouted, leaping up.

Nova didn't seem to notice her until a few minutes later. When she turned her head, she rushed along. Fauna dashed towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Nova! Didn't you see me?" Fauna questioned, releasing her grip on Nova's arm.

"I was trying to ignore you." Nova replied, huffing

"Ignore me? Why?"

"You are always so annoying. Whining constantly about this and that. I was going to see a friend of mine, and you're in my way. Now if you'll excuse me." Nova pushed her way through and continued walking. Fauna was puzzled, Nova sometimes acted like that when she was irritated back at home or just was a bit sick.

"Fauna!" She whirled around. Her mom walked up to her.

"Where do you think you were going?"

"Well, I saw a friend, but she just left about a moment ago."

"Well I still have to buy some more stuff for the inventory of our shop." Her mother scolded, walking along to find a few more things. Fauna dragged herself behind, looking for the last item on their shopping list.

* * *

><p>Kiara walked to her home excitedly. She swung the door open, slammed it with a bang and skipped up the stairs of her small hut for a home. She rushed to the living room and kicked the chest open, tossing things out of her inventory to find a perfect dress. She lived with her Aunt Mila. She finally stopped upon examining a red gown with golden trims. She smirked. She took it out. It reeked of moth balls and she coughed violently because of the dust. It was a faded sort of red, lacking washings and sunshine. Kiara laid it out on the floor and began stuffing things back into her chest. She shut it just as her Aunt scuttled into the room.<p>

"Kiara! You're back so nice and early, that's great. Is that the dress you have picked out for the festival? It's beautiful but it smells awful. I'll wash it for you," she snatched it off the ground, "this was a dress I had planned to wear at my 25th birthday, but you know how that ended up. I tripped into a bag of feathers and broke my leg. That ruined it, until I remembered my sewing skills and patched it up. I found the same exact shade of red and patched it up with barely visible thread. My, I could barely see it when I made my knots and stitches!"

Kiara smiled.

"Yes, I know. I was going to wear it just to well, I don't know, try to find someone to dance with!"

"Didn't you say you were dancing with that boy in your group?" Aunt Mila said, turning her head curiously, her headscarf tied tightly around her forehead.

"Why, no, I don't recall saying that."

"But you'll need a dance partner for the traditional dance!"

"I'll find one, I promise."

Aunt Mila smiled, "I'm sure you will," she said, chuckling, before leaving Kiara to herself again. Kiara dusted herself off and headed towards her room. She opened the door and dived into her extreme studies.

A bit later...

A knock on the door brought Kiara back out of dreamland. She had been studying for 30 minutes straight before she dozed off, trying to figure out a question. She stood up and opened the door. Her Aunt Mila handed her a small package.

"It's your dress for tonight, don't unwrap it until you are ready to try it on." She said, smiling at me, before leaving the room to do some more sewing. She was indeed a seamstress, she had saved many of my party dresses (the few I attended anyway). She shut the door, leaving me all alone with my books to study, my messy room and the beautiful dress. I placed a scrap of material as my bookmark and closed it. I picked up my books and orderly placed them in my satchel. I placed the rest of my sketches of dresses and do-it-yourself books in my small bookshelf that I had made myself. I picked up the dirty clothing from those morning rushes to ninja 'fighting' and placed them in a hamper that my Aunt would check and wash in a few days. I placed it outside my room and began clearing the floor.

I began with my bed, pushing everything to the floor and sorting it out. I reorganized my bed, fluffing my pillows and straightening my comforter. I placed the dirty clothing in the hamper and the junk I had lying on it in it's proper place. I began clearing the floor, and in about two hours, I had cleared by bed, dresser, and floor, resulting with a clean (but it wasn't like wash cleaned).

Kiara tore open the package and tried on the dress. It fit snugly, it allowed enough movement for running and dancing. Kiara laid it down on her bed and began digging through a box of dress shoes handed down from her aunt. After a short search, Kiara choose white sandals four her shoes and tossed everything back inside, snapping the lid shut and pushing it under the bed. She took out her pot of rupees and began digging inside it for a red rupee. The end result was just a yellow and two blues.

She put away the rest of the money and placed the rupees on her dress along with her shoes. Kiara put the pot back under the bed and walked out of her room and into the living room where her Aunt was mending some of her sleeves.

"Uh, Aunt Mila, I'll be back." She shut the door behind her and left.

Kiara walked along and headed towards Fauna's home. Fauna wanted to show her something, and she told her to take her crossbow and hurry before the festival began. Kiara figured she must have found something really exciting and dangerous to tell her to bring her crossbow, she wondered why she didn't want her to bring her bow. As she wandered down the path to Fauna's home, she stopped when she saw something blocking the road. She dived into the bushes, and stood as still as a stone when she heard a commotion up ahead.

"What do you mean 'you heard someone', I didn't see anyone." A burly man came into view, leading a pair of oxen towards the town. "Nobody really takes this road beside those edge-of-the-road people. And I told you that if someone was really here, we would see them."

"They probably darted off when they heard you!" Another guy shouted, he was thin and his voice was scratchy. He sputtered when a few branches flopped back into his place. He pushed a few bundles behind a large box. "We should hurry up, it'll be easier once the festival starts."

"And we'll finally be able to get rid of that package." Another voice piped in. It was a woman with a grey hood pulled down. She seemed to be looking for something. "Take the left turn on this fork."

What will be easier?

"Right." The man beckoned the oxen forward, only to go a little faster. After they were gone, Kiara was startled. 'What would be easier once the festival started?'. 'What were those two doing?'. Kiara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Maybe they are making a secret cake to present before the star appears so it isn't eaten and looks good after all that dancing. You can easily make a cake if you are running a store while everyone is busy dancing.

Kiara retraced her steps a bit, and stopped. The wagon wheels weren't headed toward the town, they were headed towards the forest. Just ahead was a fork in the road, and it would be hard to track them once the wheels hit the rocky path. They could swerve off and disappear. Kiara stopped.

I said I would go see what Fauna was talking about, but I also want to know what those people are doing here. But if I don't go, I'll disappoint her. But if I don't follow them, I might lose them. I just don't want to leave any of them. This is hard, but I think the right decision is to...

* * *

><p>Chad knocked on the door of Fauna's house and stepped inside. Fauna led him through the kitchen and hallway until they were in the storage room covered by the large sheet. Fauna said it was temporary, their father was going to build a roadside shop there when her brother came back from working in the army of the hylians.<p>

I honestly wondered if he would ever come back. Not that I'll tell her that. Hyrule was always in the middle of a big war. I thought it was pointless helping them. We never told them where our villages was, and the only family that knew where we were died ages ago. Unless they passed it down to their descendants. I didn't think we were safe with them knowing where we lived. It put us in more danger. Especially with the groups of careless ninjas that live in the same land we live in. They might just let everyone know where we are, and bounty hunters will be everywhere. The reason we don't live in Hyrule is, because we aid the hylians, some of their enemies don't like us very much. And they try to kill us. So that's why we only send out about 7 a year. It's better for all of us this way.

Fauna had taken one of the lanterns and taken me to a dark corner. There was crates on the floor, against the wall and ripped garments tossed carelessly in the corner. Fauna put it on the ground and began pushing things out of the way. I finally realized what she was excited about. There was a large, long hole that descended in the wall. It was dark and eerie. That must have been why she wanted me to bring my pocket knife. Just in case.

"So this is it? Have you explored it yet?"

"Not to it's full extent. This is a map of what I explored. The 'X's are dead ends, the 'O's are paths with three choices, the 'D's are forks, and the rest is unexplored areas." Fauna explained, handing me a scrap of parchment paper she had written on. I handed it back to her after a quick glance.

"Do we have to wait for Kiara? I want to see what's down there."

"There are rupees, but that's all I saw, everything else, I don't know."

Chad took the lantern and patted his knife.

"Come on, let's go. Just leave a note for Kiara telling her we went right ahead, and that we'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ah, ok." Fauna was a little hesitant, but she did as she was told. She propped the note up on a scrap of cloth and rearranged the boxes to hid the hole.

"If my father finds it, he'll seal the hole with boxes and mud, and once that mud dries, it'll be harder to move and get out. Besides, small tunnels don't have lots of air."

Chad nodded, pushing the lanterns ahead of him and crawling into the tunnel. As they continued, he noticed that Fauna wasn't behind him. He stopped, turned around once he was at a fork, and looked back. She was there, but moving slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Sorry." She crawled up to him. "Which way do you want to go. I haven't explored the left one at all, but the right one was plenty of passages I haven't checked."

"Let's go to the right, it's better to fully explore a well-known passage then start a new route." Fauna nodded, though she was a bit less excited than when they started.

They continued down the right path where Fauna explained what she found turning that corner, and going over this way and that, but Chad just continued on.

"Was that passage here?"

"I didn't go this far. Did we make any turns?"

"Only one, but I can't remember, just draw back to where you remember. That's about all I can do for you." Chad replied

"I think our ten minutes are up, we should head back. My parents might be worried, or Kiara might have showed up and they are looking for me."

"Pshh, it's only been about 5 minutes. You worry to much. She will find us. She always has a way of finding us." He reassured. Once again, Fauna hesitated, but continued following him. She was a bit slower, since she was documenting new pathways they passed and following their journey with her pencil and paper in hand. Chad stopped.

Before him was a path that led into a brightly lit place. It was glowing with blue lights partly covered by green bushes.

"What's this?" He continued crawling forward, and he was a bit surprised to see ground he could stand up on. He stood up and spread his arms out, stretching the aching muscles. "That feels good..."

Fauna came out and did the same, drawing a large box. The blue lights turned out to be a lake underground where bushes and plants lay. There was a separate small pool filled with aquatic life. Fauna's face brightened.

"Let's rest here. I want to stretch a little longer. I also want to check out the plants." She pulled out a small book she had taken with her and began drawing the plants around her. She recopied the map in her book, and placed it back in her satchel. She looked in the water, watching the fish. She noticed a hole underwater.

I wonder where that leads to...

"Fauna, come on, let's go. I'm pretty sure we should be heading back."

"But there's something down there!"

"We can't swim fast enough or breath underwater."

Fauna didn't exactly listen. She put her things away and rolled up her sleeve. She saw something shining at the bottom of the pool. She thrust her arm inside, wincing as the cool water touched her dry skin. In a few moments, she yanked her arm back up, smiling in triumph. In her hands was a pendant shaped like a oval with a purple triangle in it.

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but it's pretty. Come on, let's go now." She wiped the water on the ground, giving her a dust hand. She placed the trinket in her pocket and waited for Chad to go first. He did, hurrying back to where they last were. Fauna drew pools of water in the small box, along with a question mark over a small hole she drew. Chad hadn't seen the hole yet though.

"We need to make a left to get back." He said, following their 'knee-prints' back to familiar ground. About 5 minutes later, they found a large hole headed into a dark room.

"Told you we would get back." Chad said, stepping out into the darkness. Fauna followed, accidentally pushing Chad over. He dropped the lantern and it rolled into the darkness a few feet away. To their surprise, it was just over a long chasm of darkness, and they were on the side of a cliff. Fauna snatched the light before it fell off the edge.

"Where...are we?" Chad questioned, looking up, holding on to the ground firmly. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm afraid we are lost."

"You think?" Fauna shouted. She stopped when the cavern quaked a lot. "It's no use staying here, I'll write a message and part of the map just in case Kiara comes here. Let's get moving, we can't just sit here, we need to get out of here."

"I know that, let's go." Chad stood up and dusted himself back off, and crawled back through the tunnel, waiting a few moments for Fauna to finish with her message. Fauna finished quickly and continued crawling after him but was stopped.

"We can't get out, someone pushed a boulder in front of our exit." He growled.

"What? But no one was here...!"

"We have to find another way out, the air in here must be coming from somewhere..." He trailed, looking around the dark room. Fauna made a light sphere in her hand and looked for something to get them across. She saw a small hole.

"Down there."

Chad began pushing dirt aside to make the hole large enough for Fauna. It took a while, but in a moment, Fauna had slipped down into the hole. It was at the perfect shape to, because the rest was sharp rocks.

"What's down there?" Chad asked, placing his ear to the hole.

"Wait...there's another tunnel, you have to crouch to get through."

"Well don't leave me here!"

"Right, back away from the hole and hang on..."

Chad walked backwards, hearing a small whirring sound. Suddenly, the hole was big enough for the two of them. He jumped down, following Fauna through the tunnel, into the mysterious cavern.

"We're definitely lost, I don't recognize any of this, and feel this, the ground was just freshly dug. Something alive is down here. We should hurry. By the looks of this large tunnel, it could swallow us whole." Fauna warned, going faster. Chad pulled out his knife and nodded. They weren't just having fun anymore. Anytime now, a large beast could smash them or kill them. There was no high rate of survival. The maximum was about thirty percent.

Fauna tripped on a root, rolling to the ground.

"Ouch, where'd that come from?" She questioned, but suddenly shrieked and ran ahead. The vine shot up at Chad, grazing his arm by a few hairs. He bit his lip as a small trickle of blood followed the scratch. He jumped away and wrapped his arm quickly as the vine sprouted more tentacles and blocked the way towards Fauna. It then shot globs of acid at him, which he dodged easily. He tossed a few needles at the oncoming vines, sighing with satisfaction when they dropped down. He pulled them back out and used them like mini swords, slashing through a few vines before tossing them at the barrier ahead of him. He dodged another vine, but was hit in the chest with an unseen one. He dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach in surprise.

"Now that was just rude..." He swung the small knife at another one, cutting a hole into the wall and jumping through just as it closed. He darted after Fauna, placing the knife in a small pocket as he rushed onwards. It seemed that the tunnels twirled ahead, so he stopped. He saw that her footprints led to the right pathway where it had been blocked by a boulder. Trying his luck, he rushed ahead in to the middle path after her.

This is just odd...

* * *

><p>Kiara stopped. She knew that those three were up to no good, but she couldn't back down on Fauna's plans. She froze when she heard a group approaching her, unfortunately, since she moved from her previous spot, there was no bushes to dive into. She stopped, darted towards a tree nearby. She climbed to the top and hung silently above another wagon rolling by. The wheels bobbed up and down on the rocks, and two other hooded people rode by. In the back was a pile of hay. As Kiara gripped the branch, it snapped. She covered her mouth and luckily dropped into the hay, but attracted some attention.<p>

"What was that?" One asked, looking about.

"Probably another wild creature. But come along, we must focus for the mission ahead."

Kiara tried to get out, but she was tangled with some sort of rope. She tugged, trying to get loose, but it was no use, she was held tightly. Not only had the struggling been pointless, it made things even worse, her leg was more wrapped up than ever. And the worst part was that Kiara's crossbow had been left in one of the small twigs in the tree. She groaned quietly.

The only thing she could do was wait. The wagon bustled along slowly, before coming to a stop. She heard the group get out. She could only see a little bit as the two got out and walked into a small building on the side of a cliff. There was another wagon as well. It had been unloaded. She began to sweat when the two came back with another person and began approaching her, hidden in the hay. A hand reached in and snatched her arm, yanking her to the dirt.

"What's this? A extra?!" One said, clearly surprised. Kiara struggled to stand up, wrenching her arm free from the sturdy grip.

"I don't know how she came, but we have to get rid of her."

Kiara backed up, she had brought no weapons whatsoever...

She back-flipped backwards when one of them tossed a needle at her.

"Capture her! She poses a threat to the plans!" A familiar voice said. Kiara looked to her right and saw the same woman from early, but at this moment, she felt herself get pricked. She looked down through the growing darkness to see one of the needles in her arm. She wobbled side to side and stumbled to the ground, shadows covering everything else...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished, and a lot of things are happening. Thanks for reading the chapters again, so please review. Anyways, I'm making another giant change within the story, but you'll find out more of that later. For now, I am going to update Thursdays only, and give Saturday Specials (next week). I'm doing this because my break is almost over, and I need to get ready for school again. Not only that, I was planning on writing another story and updating it on Friday...details in a PM. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, this was a long, exhausting chapter to write, plus fanfiction's spelling check just disappeared for some reason. But don't worry, I went back over it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Me again! Glad you could make it to read another chapter of Warriors of the Sheikah Tribe! So far we have 6 chapters (7 now) and I'm excited to say that this chapter is 1/4 done. I know, you're surprised. But chapters will be getting longer (1,500 words min. 7,000 words max.) and I have another story that seems promising, and school, and parties, and celebrations (they're parties to I know). But still, thank you all for reading, and reviewing. If you favorite or follow that will be really nice, that will make me really happy. Anyways, thank you. I'm sorry for any errors in my story, I'll go back over them though.**

**Irene T447 - Hearing that from you means a lot. Thank you :)**

**Legendoffun - Thanks for catching the error, I'll be sure to go back and edit that. I'm glad you were able to read it in time :)**

**A shout out to Cigs98...thanks for the follow and favorite! Means a lot to me!**

**If you want a shout out too, don't forget to follow, favorite or review!**

**Anyways, I'll begin writing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The door to a locked room opened and a body was tossed to the floor. A mangled mess of hair spread around the face of a young sheikah...Kiara. She lay motionless on the ground, in the middle of a deep sleep. Another form appeared soon after lighting the room by a few candles. Inside was a a small pile of hay and a few rags. The wooden boards had large cracks filled with mud and pieces of grass was growing here and there. There was a small window about the size of your fist, the glass cracked from violent attempts to get out. The door was shut and Kiara was left alone. As the sun began to set, Kiara stirred. She groaned, an aching pain in her arm that felt very similar to pins and needles. Blinking a couple of times, she stood up and surveyed the area.

Where is this place? Hmm...it's probably that building I saw with those wagons. But how did I get in here?

Kiara surveyed the room, spotting a small piece of glass upon the floor. She tried to walk over to it, but her hands and feet were bound, so she rolled over and over until she was sure she was right by it. She stopped, carefully picking up the sharp item, and began cutting her feet free. Once she was done, she repeated it with her hands, and then stood up, looking about the room. She stood on the top of the hay and tried to peak outside, but the growing darkness made it harder to see. She peered up through the window, sighing at the clouds of night.

Aunt Mila is really going to get me...it really scares her when I don't head home without telling her...

Kiara huffed, before turning to the door. She tried to open it, but the door was shut. She sat down on the ground, pondering an escape plan. She stopped when she looked at the walls, the wood was peeling off, showing signs of decay and neglect. Kiara stood up, and jumped a few spots away before charging at the wall. It held up, giving Kiara a bit of pain. She jumped back again, and tried a second time. The wall showed signs of breaking, she'd have to try one more time. She walked backwards, then charged quickly into the wall, a loud groan erupted, and Kiara fell on a brown and black carpet. Unfortunately, she had a splinter in her arm. She quickly removed it though, cutting a piece of her uniform and wrapping it tightly on her finger.

The next room was empty except for a few crates around the room. Kiara noticed she was standing in a pile of water, it was rain water coming from the window, a huge puddle from there to the room was evident as it splashed her sides as she darted across. She opened one of the crates and found it empty. She picked it up, and made it block her entrance, that way no one would suspect anything. She opened the second one and found an dull knife inside along with a smooth knife. She instantly tried sharpening the knife, but it was hard to hold it still, resulting in a couple scratches on her fingers. She dropped the useless items back inside, and walked over to the next one, pushing it aside. But it wouldn't budge, so she tried to open it. When it didn't move, she used the knife to pry it open. In a matter of seconds the box lid was off.

Inside was something covered in paper, she ripped it off and her eyes gleamed. She pulled out a piece of fruit and indulged the sweet flesh. She continued eating more until she heard someone coming. She rushed back to her room and pushed the crate as hard as possible, but it didn't move. Quickly, she dashed back and hid in the crate with the knife in rock. She held her breath when she heard the twinkle of keys, and the door open. A few steps forward, and then it stopped. Suddenly, it came closer, Kiara felt like fainting. The tension was so much, her hair was standing on end, even a gentle breeze from the open door made her shiver. She heard the steps again. The crate was lifted! Kiara nearly squealed when she was carried off, by a small crack she watched herself leave the room and pass through a hallway, before turning. Suddenly it was blocked off a wall. Kiara took a small gasp of air, and waited.

She heard the person leave again, and a small chat started. She cracked open the lid and glanced around her. She was in a kitchen. She jumped out, quickly shutting the crate and hid underneath a table when the person came back. They lifted it, but dropped it in surprise - because it was suddenly light - and hit their toe. They howled in pain, darting out of the room. Kiara sighed. If she had stayed a few moments later... she imagined being killed. She crawled from under the table and crept towards the other room, peeking inside. There was a circular table with a large map. There was a guy in his late twenties glancing about the map at certain points, not noticing anything. There was a female beside him. Kiara's eyes blazed in hatred. It was the girl who got her with the torpid needles.

She was chatting to the guy about something that was out of earshot. They both got out, and disappeared in a neighboring room. Kiara got up and quickly crept towards the map. She glanced at it curiously, studying the features, she realized it was the map of Hyrule. She had no time to study it further, so she darted under the table just when they came back. Apparently, they were in the middle of devising a great plot.

"We will need a small batch of highly trained warriors if we plan on setting that plan into motion. But they can't just be anyone, they have to swear an oath of loyalty. If they don't, extreme punishment is due." The lady said.

"We just need Tara to get a few recruits from this village. Besides, she knows what's best to trick a few people into joining us. This secluded village isn't familiar with any of us anyway." He chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"They are a few graduates to choose from this village. That's what Tara is doing right now, she's trying to get some information about the latest ninjas. We'll be able to use them, and they won't know what they are doing. Children aren't exactly bright these days...besides that runt we found this evening." She muttered. At that moment, someone burst into the room.

"She's gone!"

"Who? The runt?" The man said, slamming his fist on the table.

"She knows a couple things, but I know exactly where she is. Hetia, check the storage room beside her place, she's probably trying to climb out if she hasn't already."

Kiara swallowed dryly as 'Hetia' walked out of the room. They were already on to her, of course she had forgot to cover the sign of escape from her cell, and know when they checked, they knew she was out. It was useless to stay any longer, but she just had to know what they were planning.

"Get me a glass." He muttered, and immediately the other person obeyed, leaving the room.

"If this runt gets out of here, this will take longer than I thought. We'll just have to hunt her down and kill her. If you let someone get away with it, they'll come back to haunt you. Just like in the story of the hero of legend." He grumbled aloud, his foot tapped anxiously. Someone came back in, and Kiara could immediately tell it was Hetia.

"What's the news?"

"She's not in there, but I'm sure I know where she is. She's right...there!"

The table immediately became invisible, and Kiara squeaked, standing up, but hitting her head. She rolled from beneath the table and dashed out the door. Of course, she was cut off by a burly man.

"Great job, now Hetia!" He shouted, a whiz in the air alerted Kiara of what just happened. She backflipped, and her eyes watching a needle plunge into the man's arm. He grunted, dropping to the floor. Kiara whirled around, spinning her foot into the other guy's stomach, but he grabbed her foot, stopping her. He flung her across the room, slamming her into a chair. Kiara bit her lip and jumped up again, ignoring the tingling of pain. She grabbed something from off a nearby table and tossed it at the man. He dunked and smirked, but his expression dropped when he heard the shatter of glass, he jumped away, skillfully dodging ever piece of glass. Kiara saw her chance and sprinted towards the window.

But Hetia was just as quick, and with a quick lurch, she had blocked Kiara's exit. Kiara turned around, noticing she was cornered. She furrowed her eyebrows before jumping at Hetia. She swung her foot around quickly, landing a few hits, but the critical ones being blocked. Kiara then reached down and pulled a few of her needles, holding them like small daggers, throwing one at the supposed leader.

"She's one tough kid, where did you find her?" He remarked, grabbing the needle before it hit his skin. He twirled it in his hands, throwing it down on the floor. He dashed at her, his swift moves beating her defensive blocks. He spun around and kicked her in the stomach, back into the same wall as before. Kiara stood up again, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She tossed one at an oncoming guy, and another at the chandelier above them. At this moment, the chain broke, and Kiara leapt out the window, flinching when she heard a loud crash behind her. She then screamed in horror upon noticing her exit.

Right off the cliff...

* * *

><p>Chad continued down the cavern, glancing behind him and making sure there was no vines. He stopped when he noticed the tunnel before him descend into a dark tunnel. Luckily he managed to get the lantern before they - Fauna and Chad - were separated by the vines. He took it out and slowly proceeded into the darkness until he came across a couple of unlit wall torches, he quickly lit them, but was confused when they went out. He looked on the ground, and saw in Hylian words,<p>

Light in the correct pattern, the light shall stay for now, the path shall open wide, and the treasure you seek be found.

So he tried again. And again. And again. Finally, he got it right, and the rock beneath him began crumbling. He snatched the lantern quickly, before plummeting into a hole. He couldn't even manage a yell before he splashed into chilled water. He swam to the top and swiftly swam until he reached a small patch of land. He was soaked through, and cold at that. He shivered as a small breeze whistled by. Turning around, he noticed large lily pads.

He began looking about when he noticed a path leading towards an exit. Quickly, he jumped from one to another, not wasting a single second to think before he was on the dry ground once again. He noticed the lilies sink, but rise up once again, barely wet. He shook his head, and tried to relight the lantern, but it was no use since he had left it cracked open to burn longer. He tied it around him again, and made a torch from some branches lying around. He used some candle wick and with a few rocks, he had the new branch in hand, and was slowly trudging down the silent, chilled room towards another place. He stopped when he heard a familiar scream. Running on ahead, he found Fauna cornered by the vines, thinking quickly, he threw the branch threw the air and onto the vines. He smirked when they tossed and turned as the fire depleted their life.

"Fauna use your fire attacks!" He shouted, slicing a few that had made their way to him. She listened, changing her approach and using her magic to light the vines aflame. Once the battle was over, Chad dropped down in exhausted.

"I-I can't go any further. I need a break. I fell into freezing water, got hit in the stomach, figured out a annoying puzzle, and oh, did I mention almost getting killed the whole way?!" Chad shouted, clearly aggravated. "Why did we go in this stupid maze in the first place? Did you even jot down where you went?! We should have just stayed where we were!"

Fauna looked down. "You're right." She said. Her face brightened. "But I know how to get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yes, and I'm done with this chapter! We are almost at the turning point (or one fourth, whatever you want to call it...)! And then again I noticed what I was missing in the last chapter... the extra notes about my characters! Now I think I'll do Zack and Ire.<strong>

**Zachary - Better known as Zack. Zack is Chad's older brother. He's half-sheikah half-hylian. He doesn't tend to leave the house, since he works there. He paints and fixes items for his job, while working with the village blacksmith is one of his favorite hobbies. He usually is at the house, teasing Chad...as usual. Zack has a energetic personality, enjoying company from friends and family.**

**Ire - Ire is the Asst. teacher of the 'trainee' graduates. He often is talking to the students about his childhood, though, usually they involve Ziri (to her annoyance). He enjoys learning new things and chatting with people. He has a thoughtful personality.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hi everyone! I had to write this all over again (the AN) because I accidentally hit 'backspace', and now I have to write it all over again *groans*. But I'll make it nice and quick. Thank you _Cigs98_, _Irene T447_, and _Legendoffun _for you kind reviews over the past few chapters! Now since I know I have a lot to write about - telling more about Kiara's fall and how Chad and Fauna escape - and I know that I should go through further details with the story, but if it's just going to be walking through a hallway...we're back to the others. But I have some reviews to reply to so...  
><strong>

_**Cigs98 -** Aww, thank you! Thanks a bunch for the follow, favorite and review! I am going to continue this story, and as to the too-much-characters-problem, on my page I have just separated the main characters from the Background/Side characters. The Background/Side characters won't be mentioned as often, but they will be just sitting in the background (I don't know, sipping hot chocolate?) when we are at the celebration in the village. So, thanks for reminding me! That group Kiara was with were the bad guys, but there's only four of them (the only name we got so far is Hetia (hey-tie-a)._

**_Legendoffun -_**_ I fixed that error just so you know, but thanks for pointing it out. I wish I could do four, but there's not much I can tell you all since that would just spoil._

**_ Does anyone have a guess for how many chapters it will take until they leave their home land?  
><em>**

**Anyways, thanks all, I look forward to your reviews in this chapter! But of course, I'll have to write it for you all to read it! Sorry that it's late...I did it at the last moment and I had forgotten it was Thursday again! I promise to remember next time though. And now I missed Thursday because I was so busy...so I bring it on a Friday .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Spinning, descending, falling. Maybe it was to her death. But it wasn't today. Now if she had fallen off a cliff a couple of years ago, she would go splat on the rocks below, but instead, Kiara moved herself towards the waterfall. It would be rough being washed down by 400 pounds of water, but Kiara had trained with heavier weights - not like she lifted them to good though. In a quick moment, Kiara was rushed down by the waterfall and into the river below, the foam blinded her to everything around her. Kiara struggled to get back to the surface, the pounding water dragging her down. She swam as far as she could away from the bottom of the waterfall and paddled to the surface. Once she hit the top, she took a big gulp of air and swam as fast as she could to the riverbank. The strong current spiraled around the rocks, taking Kiara with it. No matter how hard she tried, the current would take her with it. The worst part about it was the freezing cold water that Kiara's numb fingers were swimming through. Kiara struggled to fight the rough current. Her mind blanked a few moments after she hit a oncoming rock.

Eventually though, she made to the edge. Panting, she dropped down on the earth, exhausted. The water sagged her clothes down, and she was shivering. She wasn't that far from town, but she didn't feel like taking a single step as a blast of air chilled her to the bones. She had to get out of those garments and dry them, or take the risk of running back to her home. Moving away from the riverbank and up to the top of a hill, Kiara laid herself off and pulled off her shirt. Underneath was her black, everyday shirt that was damp. Her first shirt was thick enough to absorb the water. All of a sudden, Kiara felt a sharp bit of pain. She clenched her teeth, and examined herself. She had a big gash on her side. Kiara spotted the open slash on her shirt and pulled some leaves of a tree and wrapped them together. She wrapped it around the wound and tossed the soaked uniform and boots to the sides to dry. All her energy was gone right now. Moving an inch would give her another kick of pain, and she already had a throbbing headache.

_If only I had went to Fauna's..._

* * *

><p>As the walked up a steep path, Chad and Fauna smelt fresh air ahead. It smelled of flowers and mint. At the top, they observed that they were no where near Fauna's house. In the distance they could see a small speck by a wide cave. But that didn't matter. The view before them was incredible. Fauna gasped when she noticed that the Great Barrier Mountains didn't block the surrounding lands. She looked at the dazzling valleys and the few areas of incoming wagons.<p>

"It's beautiful..." Fauna gasped. "Chad," she whirled around, "I want to explore more of that. More of _Hyrule_."

Chad backed up. "We aren't allowed to go to Hyrule at the present remember? Only after the week of the festival is over can we leave. Even if we have an important duty."

"Why not? Come on, we aren't that far from the top. Let's quickly get a blade of that grass and explore that village."

"We can't. You see those wagons? They are headed towards that village. None of them know that behind it is another land filled with sheikah and warriors. If we suddenly pop up, they'll know, and we'll be in big trouble."

"We'll just say that we live on the -"

"Fauna, no, just no. Unless you want a death sentence for something so dumb. We are not going." Chad crossed his arms and turned around, "we're going back. Even if we have to kill those vines again."

There was no answer, only the wind whispering to the growing grass about the latest news. Chad whirled around. Fauna was off...off towards the mountain.

_Stubborn as always...one day she's going to get us killed..._

Chad hurried after her before she got to the stone bridge connecting the tall border to the rocks they had just emerged from. He jumped from one rock to the other in hopes of catching up, but one rock tumbled down, giving him a bad angle to jump from. He soared through the air ready for hard impact, but he dropped down towards the side, and slammed into roughly. He clenched the edge, holding on tightly. With the strength he had left, he got up and rushed after her. It was nearly nightfall. Fauna's parents would be worried, and she was running further away. Right before Fauna was at the edge, Chad caught up to her. Grabbing her by the ankle, she stopped and turned around.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I thought you remembered that your parents are at home worried sick because you haven't come back and you are about to jump over the mountains like a lunatic to get in trouble with foreigners who will take you to that land and ask you all sorts of questions and when they get what they want, will kill you?" Chad gushed

Fauna stopped. She hadn't remembered how long it had been since she had gotten back, It was true, her parents would be worried sick.

"Y-you're right...I-I...just wanted to explore!"

"You've explored enough for one day. Now come on, we don't have time."

They hurried back to the cave and climbed over top, running across a rigid, barren rock slab.

XoXoXoXoX

A few hours later, Fauna and Chad were back at her house. Apparently Faunas's parents were out at the village. Fauna quickly changed out of her dust coated garments and took a bath upstairs. Chad remained in the kitchen looking for a piece of fruit he could have. In a few moments, Fauna was down the stairs in a new outfit. It was a green dress with cotton outlines, and black boots. She had her hair loose, draping her shoulder. She pushed it off her shoulder and let it fall down. In her hair was a small broach with a golden and green butterfly.

"Do you like it? It's not what I'm going to the ball with, I have something more beautiful than this. What do you think of it?"

Chad shrugged. "Looks more for traveling than searching for your parents. They might be at my home asking Zack if he knew where we went."

"Right, and then you can change out of that mess and into something more casual." Fauna agreed. Chad scoffed.

_Sure, I'm a mess..._

"Well come on Chad, let's go."

"Yeah, sure." They left the house, walking back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! Of course, of course, of course, of course! Of course I had to forget to finish writing this chapter and ended up sending it 9 in the morning on a <em>Friday<em>. Yes a Friday! Disaster strikes! But I'll get over it, you won't begrudge me because of that :-] right? Anyways, how'd you like the chapter? Was it good? Review! Was it bad? Review! Did I make a mistake? Review!**

** Did you see my _poll _on my profile yet? Go ahead and vote! Go check! Anyways, I forgot to 'sign out' yesterday. And now I have to go. I hope you like the chapter!  
><strong>

_**Yours truly,**_

**AuthorPen11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hi everyone! It's me again! I'm glad to bring you another update today! But I'm also hurling myself across the room for forgetting to write more sooner! I guess I need to take a break or something... well whatever. I'll get right back to the chapter. Luckily, since I'm writing my synopsis, in two short paragraphs I can figure out where I am :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Of course as soon as they made it back to Chad's home, Fauna's parents were nowhere to be seen. When Chad unlocked the house, he figured that Zack wasn't there either.

"I'll go change quickly out of this. Stay put." Chad ordered.

Fauna sat on one of the stools and studied the simply decorated room. She was by a round table, and not far from it was a door. On both sides of it were bookshelves filled with books and various ornaments. Hand painted pictures hung here and there, and a small potted plant made its home by the staircase. It was different from her bedroom. Her room was neat and clean. Everything was placed exactly where they belonged everyday, not moving to another location unless deemed necessary. In a short moment, Chad came back down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go now? There's nothing more we can do. Maybe Kiara's aunt might know where they went. Or where Kiara is." Chad said, opening the door and leaving. Fauna followed and they made their way towards her home. It was a half hour walk, so a conversation immediately sparked.

"Hey, Fauna, I was wondering how you first found that cavern. It's really big and is strangely...off. I just don't feel right after going in that place. It was like something was wrong. And you got rid of that amulet...didn't you?"

Fauna paused for a moment. She hadn't gotten rid of the amulet. In fact, she left it at her home. And the cavern...she remembered a bit.

"Well, it was a little something like this..."

_...X-Flashback-X..._

_Fauna and her father were clearing their 'storage cave' of junk when they stopped for a break. Fauna was tired of lifting things and organizing stuff. She wanted to practice with her skills and move things with her spells. But her father insisted that she use her muscles and not waste time with 'petty magic'. Annoyed, Fauna began searching for an area to practice secretly. About a few days later, her father was called to a town meeting. Leaving her alone to clear out parts of it, Fauna began exploring. After a while, she was in the back of the cave, where a couple boxes had been stacked carelessly. She searched each box, clearly confused to see nothing in it. For that was some food supplies she had hidden for a journey, like those days she said she would run away. But instead, all her meals she stored were gone, and some crumbs were on the ground. An odd scent seemed to swirl around her. Moving the boxes, she discovered a large hole. Curiously, she crawled in, examining the tunnels. She didn't go far before she remembered that she had other things to do. After two hours of wandering, she found her way out again. Exhausted, she pushed the boxes back where they were and left._

_Not long after opening the tunnel, weeds had sprouted up in her mom's garden. They had hired someone to take care of it, but after a while, it just grew to be a pain. The hired hand had said he heard strange noises and insisted that they leave their garden. Fauna didn't believe him though, and walked into her mother's garden and began searching for the source. She was about to give up when she heard something behind her. Whirling around, she was knocked to the ground by a strange vine. She had run off, and fell sick the next few days. Every night she couldn't sleep. The vine seemed to haunt her dreams. After extreme training with her magic, she found out that the vine had disappeared. It was gone, and her mom's garden returned back to normal. But that didn't mean that the vine stopped haunting her. Every night, she could hear something in the storage room scrapping at wood and rock. She knew what it was. It was out to get her._

_...X-End of Flashback-X...  
><em>

"and that's why I ran off like I did when I saw that vine. I just knew it was the same type, and that it was out to get me."

"O-o-out to get you?" Chad said, whirling around in confusion.

* * *

><p>Kiara finally awoke to see the stars overhead. She tried to sit up, but a shot of pain prevented her from moving. She fumbled with her wind chilled clothes and wrapped them around her blue shoulders. Carefully, she trudged towards the bridge back to the village. The cold wind whirled Kiara's hair, blowing it in all directions. After a long, painful struggle, Kiara had made it to the bridge. Using her energy to balance herself, she slowly walked across the rope bridge. It shook and wobbled, moved and swayed. She had crossed the bridge just before a strong gust tossed it roughly in the air. It remained put, thanks to the strong rope nailed down in the dirt.<p>

She continued walking home, and ignored some of the confused gestures of the people she walked by. Kiara knew she was definitely sick, she could feel every breeze, everything _breath _go past her, and with each touch, she shivered. About halfway through the village, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"A-achoo!" Kiara sneezed as the fingers whipped back. She turned slowly to see Fauna's parents, and Zack, Chad's brother.

"Oh...Kiara, have you seen Fauna? Her parents are worried." Zack replied, scanning her. "You look cold, why don't I get you some tea?"

"N-no thank you." Kiara replied, sniffing, "I-I'm just fine."

"Well, Kiara, have you seen our Fauna? She hasn't come back yet. In fact, when we searched for her, she was nowhere to be seen, so we _assumed _she was with you and Chad, but after visiting his brother, we found out that she wasn't there either, and neither was Chad. So we went to seek out your aunt and...well we found you, and dear you look utterly awful!" Fauna's mother asked

"Oh, I was just heading home...a-and I haven't seen Fauna, I was heading over to your house to see if Fauna was still there because...well because Fauna said she wanted to show me something."

"Show you something? What?"

"I don't know...I got sidetracked. I'll be heading home if you don't mind, but please, come along." Kiara said, hurrying back to her humble abode. In a few minutes, they were at the door, where Kiara knocked softly.

Mila's expression was one of pure horror. She rushed her niece to the bathroom to wash, and then escorted the guests inside, shutting out the chilly breeze. As Kiara waited for the water to warm up as she sat by the fire, she heard the adults (and Zack) chatting.

"So they aren't here...where could they be? I told Fauna not to go that far..." muttered Fauna's father.

"I checked everywhere at my home, I don't have a single clue. The only thing that leads up is that he was headed to your daughter for something. And so was Kiara. Maybe she forgot. But I'm sure we might be able to find out if we stir some memories back into Kiara. But wait until she is warm. I don't think it'd be nice to be bombarded with questions before a hot bath." Zack's voice echoed.

Kiara got up and headed into the bathroom, dropping the cold garments on the floor and slipping into the warm, comforting bath. Kiara tensed up when the hot water made contact with her cold skin, but after a while, she relaxed. But what couldn't get off her mind was:

_Where were they?_

* * *

><p><strong>And...done! Hope you like it! Please review! - Edit: Sorry, I was in such a rush. Thanks all for reviewing. If you see any errors, I will head back and fix them. -<br>**

**Yours truly, enjoying a winter wonderland,**

**AuthorPen11**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just going to make this author's note short, but I also remembered I need to reply to those reviews in the past two chapters so...**

**IreneT447**** -** _Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I wasn't able to get to your review to chapter 8 sooner, but that just so happens to happen like that. I'm glad to see that my first story is coming along nicely, it's good to know. Oh that's great. Chad's is obviously the most interesting to write about now, and Kiara is changing slightly since the begin of the story. Fauna is the same old happy person, but in a few chapters...I don't think so. Now for last week's chapter... Yeah that vine is bad, but we'll just make sure it doesn't come back, especially since it's after Fauna...but why is it going wild? I have no clue, but I wonder what maybe the deal with that trinket she snatched a few chapters ago... OH and Fauna's name? I was more of leaning towards 'Fawna' because when we first met her she was sort of shy, but I wrote it as 'Fauna' instead so that's how it turned out. But now that I think about it, I hadn't even realized that when I wrote about her garden story (face palm) so I should make sure I have my thread and tacks connected to the right lines so I don't have a mess. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Legendoffun**** -** _From a couple chapters ago (Ch. 8 _) _I remembered I hadn't fully answered your question (what time period and if they'll see Link and Zelda). That's still in the question, because this is sort of in between games, so I don't necessarily have a specific time period for them (but all I can say is that it isn't even close to post-SS). As for seeing Link and Zelda, we'll just have to find out. Now up to chapter 9, I'm glad you were able to review. I'm just fine here, and thanks for telling me to fix it - I should have known my perfect chapter wasn't perfect (HOW COULD I FORGET TO SPELL MY NAME RIGHT?!). Anyways, thanks LoF._

**And that concludes the reviews. Remember readers, if you get your review in by Wednesday or before 7:15 Thursday, I'll be sure to add it to the current chapter. Add a favorite or follow before the next chapter, I'll send you a shout-out. If I forget to send the chapter in Thursday and throw it in on Friday, I'll hurl myself into a wall and make sure it's extra long and 'sweet'. Meanwhile, the current chapter awaits (are you excited? It's my tenth chapter!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

_Whatever is taking them so long, I hope they hurry. And they better be safe. I'm not being interrogated because they couldn't wait for me - and because I did break my promise...  
><em>

Kiara remained in deep thought as she poured the cold bath water outside in the small pond beside their house. She walked back inside and began to brush the knots out of her hair. About a couple moments later, something sparkly leapt out of her hair and spun across the floor.

_What's that?_

She picked up the small thing, it was obviously a necklace of some sort. The charm was a rainbow feather on a black thread surrounded by silver. Kiara furrowed her eyebrows. She remembered that there was something about this necklace that wasn't good. But if she gave this to Ziri and the town went into an uproar, she might mess up the festival coming up **tomorrow**. In her silent thoughts, the door to her room opened. Foolishly, Kiara flung the thing across the room and right into her festival outfit. Every girl was going to wear the tradition festival female uniform on the first day, and when night came, they switched to their own select dresses and danced as the sunset. Then when the star was to appear, everyone would slowly dance...and well sometimes you have to see what could happen.

"What was that?" Aunt Mila asked, obviously seeing something dart through the air, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just was taking out knots in my hair, that's all." Kiara replied, "have you found them yet?"

"About that, would you mind coming with me?"

_Of course now they'll ask me plenty of questions, but I forget what that necklace was supposed to mean. I remember something about it during class but exactly what it was is a blur. A terrible smudge of memories._

As Kiara absentmindedly walked after Mila and down the stairs into the living room, she stopped.

"What was it..." she muttered.

At this, the adults looked up, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh..." Kiara mentally slapped herself, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about tomorrow. Do you think they might be back and are searching the marketplace for you?"

"But we left a note. Why would she think that?"

"Maybe she didn't get the note..."

* * *

><p><em>This has to be the worst day of my life and the dumbest decision of my life. Why did we go in on the night before the celebration? Why did I have to be so stupid!<br>_

Fauna kicked a couple stones in front of her path as she continued on to the last place she expected them to be at, which was Kiara's place.

"If they aren't there, then they definitely left town. I'm just hoping they aren't going to our old training spot and then to the mountains. That wouldn't be good at all. The search would be longer. As soon as we are done, we are going back and sealing up that hole. I don't want those vines to escape...you already know what would happen." Fauna chatted, back and forth, "it'd be a problem for us, and maybe even the town. And then we'd have to get a few people to help with clearing the vines, and then my parents will explore, and then it'd be no fun at all...and I'd get it trouble, and they'll seal up the hole with most of my discoveries, and the new passageways we have yet to discover."

"Honestly Fauna, I hope they do seal up that...hole."

Fauna could tell that he was about to add something to the title of the tunnel. She grimaced, imagining what he might say (but glad he didn't say anything). Chad could become extremely cross and negative when annoyed, probably in a bad mood because of earlier. But he would get over it. Like he always did.

She too, hoped they would seal up the hole...but after she discovered everything to it. It was interesting...there was just something about it that made her shiver with fear and excitement. Something she hadn't felt before she first told her parents she wanted to train as a sheikah. But of course, instead, they wanted her to be a sorceress, or a village healer. The only way she was let in, was if she promised to only use the arts of the sheikah for self-defense, and only at training. Other than that, she was basically banned from using it at home. Her parents didn't even like the idea of her leaving home. Like what would happen at the end of the month...

"Well, Chad...I think we are almost there. Let's hurry, if we make it in time, we'll be able to find them before they leave again." Fauna said, waving him along. Chad didn't respond, but slowly trudged on behind her until they arrived at the door. She stopped and took a couple breaths.

_But what do I say? What can I tell them? The truth? A lie? I don't like lying to them, and dad will know instantly...and I can get in trouble and might not be able to do the ceremonial dance like I wished...I have to tell the truth, even if it means..._

Chad realized why she hesitated. What would he say? There was plenty of things he could come up with on the spot, but his brother was probably there, and Fauna's parents would know that he wasn't telling the truth.

_It's not my fault so they shouldn't question me. She'll just say we were playing - ahem training, in the storage place. 'Training, why?' They'll ask. I'll reply, with jumping tactics. Safe and perfect._

Fauna knocked on the door, confidence swelling in her veins. She knew that she only had one chance at redeeming herself or feeling guilty the rest of the festival. She knew what she would do. She knew what the right thing was. She would tell the truth, and nothing else.

* * *

><p><strong>And we end the chapter with a cliffhanger - and Fauna's going to tell the truth. If there's any errors, let me know in the comments below, 'cause helping a friend out goes a long way you know (and rhymes are weird). If you have a flame or review, throw in the box and send, but cursing definitely isn't the way to go (none so far which is good). For those that are reading it and haven't reviewed, please do! That would be so nice and brighten my day - the winter seems to make me moody... other than that, I'm off. But before I 'sign out' and leave, go to my profile and vote in the poll! If you don't have account, check the choices, and then write it in the reviews! Remember, one of the choices is not <span>die in a hole<span> so, bye!  
><strong>

_**Yours truly,**_

**AuthorPen11  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm back with another update on this Twisting Thursday enjoying the sweet taste of updating on time. Other than that, I'm loving the reviews I'm getting. Please keep it up! If you follow, favorite, flame or review, that's fine with me! Makes my story a lot better and helps me write greater ones in the future.  
><strong>

**Legendoffun -** _Thank you! As I said before, it doesn't exactly have a time period, but it is probably better left at post-Skyward Sword by like...I don't know, 700 years? And about that error, I went back and fixed that because you're right. I met brighten my day, not dad -sorry dad. Well as for Fauna, you'll find out what is going on, and there's a good chance that Chad isn't going to get away with it...especially since he will be lying and Fauna telling the truth. Well, meh, you'll see..._

**And that's all the reviews I reviewed by Thursday 8:30 AM. I will be making last second checks for reviews, so please do send them in if you want a happy reply. It also makes me more relaxed and less rushed when I write each chapter. Anyways, chapter (AP) eleven, here we come!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

The knock on the door startled all of the adults. The first one to get up was 'Aunt' Mila, because it was her home after all. When she opened the door though...she was greatly surprised.

"Fauna! Chad! There you are? Where have you been? Your parents - and your brother - has been looking everywhere for you!"

Chad shrugged, "sorry, just went exploring a little longer than we should have."

"Exploring?" Fauna's father asked, "where, may I ask?"

Chad glanced at Fauna, "in the storage of course. We decided to play a game of camouflage [_or hide and go seek_]."

"Really?" Zack was unconvinced. He stared right at the two crossly, "you must have hid real well and had so much fun to be hiding for _hours_. 5 hours, I'll tell you."

Chad mentally slapped himself [_or face-palmed_].

_Right...we had no idea how long we had been down there, so our excuses could be absolutely useless. We couldn't say we are training, or Fauna would have trouble back at home, and I don't think that's the best way to go around in. But what's Fauna going to say._

Chad glanced at Fauna for a moment before spotting Kiara looking at the two in helplessness.

_Why is she looking at me? She could have already told them everything for all I know. And it's not my fault that Fauna wouldn't let me straighten myself up before we left or anything. My hair is a mess...hold on...why is Fauna's mother looking at me?_

"Chad, what's that in your hair?" She questioned.

Of course now he knew what she was talking about. There was a few shards of vine in his hair. Before she got close to him though, he pulled everything out - a few bits of his own hair by mistake - and tossed it into the fire, smirking when they sizzled. Fauna stared at him bewildered.

"Well...I can explain." Fauna began.

Chad glared at her.

_You can explain at your own home Fawn, I've got a few problems at home to deal with, and being here scolded by a bunch of adults is not my style at all..._

But Fauna ignored him and continued.

"You see, we had been in the storage area...and we found a couple of stacks crates in the corner." Fauna paused, to let them absorb the information, " and we moved them and found a tunnel behind it. And I wanted us, me, Chad and Kiara, to go explore it. I had explored it earlier...but me and Chad kind of got lost."

"What happened to Kiara?" Aunt Mila asked.

Everyone looked at Kiara.

She gritted her teeth. She hadn't thought that they would ask something like that, and she didn't want everyone to be in a panic over her safety right before the festival, so she tried to play it simple.

"I lost track of time while I did some extra training. Sorry." She mumbled.

She may have convinced some of the adults, but she didn't convince herself. If she had gone either way she would be in trouble. And if she hadn't...would she have a different fate?

Fauna continued, "so while we were traveling around in circles we found an exit that led to -"

"- to a open field, and we saw the town from the distance and turned back and walked all the way back. And then stopped to see where you were, and then when we couldn't find you two, we went to my home and checked, and you weren't there either, so we went everywhere else until we came here and found you all over at Kiara's home." Chad interrupted.

_We aren't going to include anything about the mountains, and Hyrule. That's just asking for trouble. Then they'll want us to show them, and then we have more problems...and I want to be worry-free during the festival, so I'm not letting her go any further._

Fauna glanced at him in bewilderment. She thought he was going to tell the truth as well, but she had forgot about Chad's nature. If you get away with it the simple way, forget the long, truthful way. Or at least, that was what he was like sometimes...

"Oh really? That explains it." Fauna's father replied, "the plain is about a two hours walk from here. Alright, that's it. We are heading home, come on dear, Fauna."

Chad and Zack left soon after, a private discussion had erupted between the two, and here was not the place to chat.

When all was silent for a moment, Mila looked at Kiara.

"You're friends with those two? That's nice. They have a lot of potential. But why again couldn't you make it there? I thought you were headed in the _opposite _direction of the training spot?"

"Well, I remembered that I forgot something," Kiara let out a fake yawn, " and I...was going to get it before I left because they told me to bring it."

"Bring what?"

"A few pieces of paper that's all. Anyways, good night." Kiara muttered, heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As Fauna laid in bed that night, she couldn't help but hear something calling her name. She drifted off into sleep, exhausted.<p>

...

_Fauna opened her eyes, grogginess seemed to hold her down on her bed. She struggled to get up, but she just couldn't move. She heard something scratching on her bedroom. She had a couple of thoughts of what it could be, but she didn't think about it to much. She finally managed to get out of bed and place her feet on the wooden floor. A chill went down her spine as a cold breeze swept through her room. She shivered. Slowly, Fauna walked over to the door and let out a tired sigh. After a moment, her body had registered that she was up and ready to move. As Fauna's hands clutched the doorknob, she realized something. It was slimy. Why was it **slimy**? Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized she was standing in a pool of slime. She slammed the door open and rushed out into the hallway._

_"Mom! Dad!" She yelled, panic filling her voice. She bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen to see everything encased in green orbs of some sort of plasma. She heard something fly a few inches away from her arm, and widened it in horror to see a slime covered vine. It retracted back to itself, and Fauna turned around to see a few plants moving towards her, their stems covered in a sickly purple liquid, creeping toward her. Fauna's mind blanked out on all protection spells, and she rushed towards the door. She tried the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She whirled around and just dodged a attempt to kill her when she heard something...or someone...calling her name. She rushed down the hallways and into the living room to see a cracked window. Fauna tried to use a magic spell to shatter the window, but it was if it didn't work. Something was definitely wrong._

_Fauna whirled around to see what looked like someone covered in slimy, vicious vines. 'Embrace your true self...' it whispered. Fauna tried to yell, but her voice wouldn't come out. She felt trapped. And she couldn't move. The air had stopped flowing, and she felt like she couldn't tried to move, to keep herself up, to feel some energy in her veins. No magic. No life. No movement. She was done. Suddenly, as the vine crept toward her, she felt herself glow strangely green, and then a wave of refreshment filled her body. She also felt warm, and comfortable. There was no slime on her anymore. The house did no longer feel dark. And before her...was the normal house._

_What...what had happened?_

* * *

><p>Fauna tossed and turned in her sleep before letting out a yell. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at her ceiling. When she noticed what happened, she fell through the air and dropped on a pile of clothes. Fauna was definitely startled. She didn't know what was up with her dream and what was going on. But she did realized that there was some activity in the hallway and that she felt odd. Fauna stumbled to stand up before looking in the mirror. What surprised her was a whole new appearance. Her grass-green hair had a few strands of brown hair, and her eyes... her hazel eyes had a ting of pink. Fauna couldn't help but utter a shriek. Little did she know, that it was still late at night, and she was disturbing everyone's sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess we'll find out in a couple of chapters aye? Oh well, you can just review and try to guess, I love to hear those. So remember everyone, review before Thursday 8:30 AM to see your review here in the latest chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>**

**Yours truly,**

_**AuthorPen11**_

_**AP11**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I settled down into my comfy chair and sighed. It's now time to work on WotST. As I shuffled through my things, I noticed something odd. When did I get 22 reviews again? After a through check, I gasped (GASP!). Someone else reviewed! And Followed and Favorited! And that other kind person was...(drum-roll) Libby8980! Thank you for reviewing on the first chapter, so don't forget to read the rest (if you are reading this current chapter, I dunno...), but as always, you get a shout out for the follow and favorite...  
><strong>

**A shout out to Libby8980, _Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story - means a bunch. Updates every Thursday, and if you review before Thursday at 8:30, you can see your review being answered!_**

**Besides that, I have my helpful (thank you all so much) reviewers finding any errors that just leaps over the gate.  
><strong>

**A review to my reviewers xP**

**Legendoffun: _Well actually, I believe your review made it right on time. I'm glad you liked the chapters and the decision Fauna made, and the answers Chad came up with. Those few errors you spotted I went back over and corrected them - if you haven't found out yet. Thanks for being my local grammar helper, it helps a lot. Thanks Legendoffun :) Ah...and Fauna's dream...I guess we'll find out, shall we?_**

**And that's the reviews I received before Thursday, so let's go on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**

Fauna shut her mouth when she realized that the sun was still down, and she could barely see in the dark. She whirled about when she realized that her door was open, and her parents were in the hall.

"Fauna? Is something wrong?"

"I-its...oh, no it's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up." She mumbled.

"All right, but try not to scream so loud OK? You'll scare away birds like that." Her mom replied, hurrying back off to bed. Fauna jumped back in bed and squeezed her eyes shut.

_It will go away. When I actually do wake up, it will be gone. I will not have to suffer this again. No, it won't happen. It won't happen..._

Fauna eventually fell asleep, worry and concern covered her face.

...

In the morning, the sun was up in the sky when Fauna cracked her eyes open. She felt refreshed, but a little odd. She stretched out her arms and slid out of bed. She shuffled over to the mirror and gasped. It was still there. But instead of her hair being green...it was brown with the end of it being light green and dark green. Her eyes remained the same. Fauna hurried over to check her hair all around. There was no doubt about it. She was changing for some reason. Fauna was heading to the door when she stumbled on a pile of clothes she tossed last night. She stood up. On top was the outfit she wore when she and Chad were exploring. It glimmered. She picked it up and reached in the pockets. There was nothing in them.

She headed over to her back and reached into the bottom, pulling out her journal with the map, and then the trinket she had taken. It became an odd shape. One of a flower. And when she placed it in the palm of her hand, it became dust and disappeared in her hand. That's when Fauna felt the same funny feeling.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

Fauna quickly changed into something nice and braided her hair. She would changed into her real dress after the ceremony. She tossed the clothes into a basket for cleaning, opened the door, and shoved it outside. Fauna jumped over it and shut the door behind her. She dashed down the stairs, hoping to reach Chad first. Or Kiara.

"Alright Fauna, what did you do to your hair?" She heard behind her. Fauna stopped in her tracks.

"I-I don't know..."

"You dyed it didn't you?"

"No, I don't know. I can't explain anything."

"Does this happen to be about last night?"

"A bit. But I have to go. I promised Chad that I'd meet up. Alright?"

Fauna's mother sighed reluctantly. "Alright, but don't you run off like that again."

"Thanks mom." She gave her a light squeeze and rushed off towards the town. She scurried on faster until she was passing the market at a good pace. About a couple of meters down the road was Chad walking along. She skidded to a stop.

"Chad!"

"Uh, I know you right...?"

"Yes, it's me Fauna!"

"Why'd you dye your hair brown? It was better -"

"Come on Chad, I can't explain any of that besides the thing about that trinket. Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Well sort of, it had swirls of green, blue, and brown. If sort of looked like grass and a pearl for the design...anything else you wanted?"

"No...that's it! That's the problem. See you at the library!"

"The library? Why?" Chad questioned, rushing after her.

...

Kiara slept soundly, her face buried in a pillow. She was comfortable in the warm bed. But she was having a strange dream.

_A arrow flew through the windows and pushed one of Aunt Mila's family pots to the floor. Kiara had rushed down the stairs only to see a few more come flying in with all of them carrying bits of gunpowder. Kiara rushed around the house to find Aunt Mila, but she was nowhere to be found. She rushed out of the house and looked at the town. Smoke was rising from it...and it was dark. The wishing star never appeared. And then she heard a shrieking._

_"Aunt Mila?" She called. A cold wind swept around her, chilling her to the bone. She chattered her teeth and looked at the house. And then she saw her. In the kitchen, she saw her frightened Aunt. And then a fire arrow dashed in, and a blast pushed Kiara off her feet and headlong into mud. She couldn't get up. She could feel that she had a wound on her forehead. Her mind fought to stay up, to stay awake. She saw in the distance a faint light. It glimmered it shined. It begged for her to get up._

_"Kiara...get up!"_

_"Kiara...WAKE UP!"_

Kiara fell out of the bed and the blankets followed her.

"Oh good, you are up."

She sat up and sighed to see Aunt Mila. Sweat covered Kiara's face, her hair was wildly tossed, and it was obvious that she had a bad dream.

"Kiara, you look horrible. Go take a shower, and if you feel like, tell me about your dream. Breakfast is almost ready."

"A-alright." Kiara stumbled to stand up and shakily headed to the tub. She grabbed it and poured water in it before dragging it by the fire to warm up. She sighed and began to change and hop in. She felt more comfortable when she was in the water. She began to wash when the water was warm and finished quickly by the time it was hot. She jumped out and dried herself before walking to her room to get dress. She twisted her hair until it had waves at the ends. She dressed in a simple dress and let her real dress air out. She put on boots and walked down the stairs to eat.

"I'm assuming you are feeling better. Now about that dream."

"Aunt Mila...I rather not talk about it. It was nothing of importance really."

"Oh?" She said, taking the rest of the dishes to get them washed. "Alright. But remember. Some dreams can be _visions_."

Kiara shivered. She hoped this one wasn't. NO. She **wished **this was a dream. She hurried to wash her dishes before waving 'bye' and hurrying off to the library. She still had to find out what that rainbow feather meant. She darted through the crowds until she was by a small building with a sign of a book. She slowed down to a walk and trotted into the library, immediately heading to the history section. She flipped through each book searching for the same image. There was a few books she hadn't checked yet. She flipped through them and got the same result. If only she was in a library in Hyrule. Maybe they might know...

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Chad flipping through books and someone was standing in front of her. She was confused.

"It's me...Fauna!"

"You dyed your hair?"

"No! I promised I didn't!"

"Alright, spill."

"Well, when me and Chad went exploring...I found this shiny trinket, - or amulet, whatever you want to call it - in a pool of water. I took it out, and I woke up this morning like this. I was searching through the library books about magical possessing items, and this thing...was actually called the stone of Gaia."

"No way..."

"Yes...seriously, it says it here." Fauna pointed in the book. "That's it right there. And for some strange reason, my magic just feels off. Like...I can't use any."

"Did you ever try?"

"Well, I don't recall actually trying..."

"Well try!"

_"Shh!" _The library hissed. Kiara hushed herself. Fauna covered her mouth.

"Maybe here isn't the best place to talk and try it out." Chad suggested.

"Alright, let's head to the park."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun, cliffhanger sort of? Well anyways, thank you all for reviewing! It means a bunch, even if you are leaving flames (none so far, which means I'm doing well). Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you later! Please enjoy the story!<br>**

_**Yours truly,**_

**AuthorPen11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah! Another chapter and I had plenty of time to spare. Honestly, if I'm not busy, I write it on Wednesday just because it is less stressful and gives me plenty of time to chill & relax. An off subject question, but I do have a couple of fanfictions I do plan on writing. One of them is a MLP fanfiction. I do plan on sending it out once I am one third done with this story. The reason why is because I don't want to stress myself out with updating multiple stories. Once I'm one third done with this story, you might get extra long chapters (I don't know, 5,000 - 10,000 words?) but maybe a update once a week depending on how I feel. But so far, this is only chapter 13, and I believe chapter 25 will mark the half point line. By then there should be chapters that are at least - I said at least - two thousands words each. Anyways, I'd like to answer those kind reviews, but first...a shoutout!  
><strong>

**Shoutout to Charvx: I'm soooo glad you like the story! And I do love how you appreciate my story. About Link though, it is nice to get a break every now and then, but I don't know *shrugs* my favorite characters are more of side characters, but I do still love having Link :) I'm glad you like the pairing name (Chadiara ;) ) My inspirations for the story is pretty basic. Give a fresh new story with lifelike characters. I'd believe I've added a bit of me to every character. Stubborn Kiara, denying Chad, excited Fauna, the list goes on :D Anyways, I think this might've been my longest shoutout yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And of course I wouldn't forget my loyal reviewers :D**

**Legendoffun (The Spellcheck Warrior): **_Thank you so much for reviewing (again)! It totally means a lot to see faithful reviewers supporting me - and correcting me - every step of the way. It makes every story worthwhile to see another review give advice and good cheer! I'm glad I had no problems with the spelling, I just hate my missing spellcheck...I guess I'll have to use Google or something. I guess they might leave at chapter 15 but I think it might be a few chapters longer...anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

**Libby8980 (A New Friendly Face):** _Yeah! You made it up to the current chapter without missing a pancake! Alright! I'm glad you liked the story, it is great to know I'm not alone updating :D Yep, no cliffhangers for chapter 12, and I already finished my 'AP'11 lucky chapter, so let's go for the offical half-lucky and in some ways bad *shrugs again* number 13!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>**

Chad, Kiara and Fauna hurried out of the library because the librarian wasn't exactly having a great day. True, some books had gone missing a few messed up, but it didn't mean he needed to go all 'hissy' on them. That's what Chad said anyways. As the group moved on to their old training spot, Kiara started a conversation.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you two yesterday, I got a little...off track. You'll forgive me right?"

"Of course! We shouldn't have gone on without you." Fauna glared at Chad.

Chad shrugged. "Didn't matter anyways." He muttered.

"So, what did you two find down there?"

Fauna stopped.

"Kiara, if you don't mind...I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's rather disturbing really...not exactly." Chad mumbled.

Kiara glanced at the two. "Well, never mind, let's hurry it along, I'd like to be able to change into the ceremonial dress nice and early. Isn't it nice to finally get to dance in those beautiful outfits? It means good luck you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, luck never saved me." Chad grumbled. Kiara huffed.

"What's got you in such a flurry?" She questioned.

"It's probably because Chad has no one to dance with." Fauna snickered.

Chad didn't object. "So what if I don't have anyone to dance with, I don't need to be teased for taking someone so weak (no offense to Lady Impa) to dance and wish with together. I'll be old, alone, and happy wishing by myself."

Fauna and Kiara cringed.

"Alright, that's your choice, but I'm going to find someone amazing to dance with." Fauna dreamily sighed.

"That can wait Fawn, now it's time to try some of your magic...if you can." Kiara said. "We should start off with a few exercises, I haven't trained in a bit."

Chad settled down on a tree stump and stared off into space while the other two stretched and loosened their muscles. After a few moments, they were ready to go. Fauna settled into a fighting stance and Kiara began. She backed up and closed her eyes, trying to focus. After a few seconds, her hands were holding an small energy sphere. She was using magic to create 'Hylia's Sphere' which would be much stronger if she had practiced more. After all, she only had started using the spell yesterday.

Kiara launched the magic blast at Fauna. As it flew through the air, Fauna tried to create a magic shield but nothing worked. She flew into the air and hit the ground.

"Fauna! Sorry, are you alright?!" Kiara asked, rushing over.

"Er, I'm fine." Fauna dusted herself off. She stood back up. "Try something tougher, I'm sure I just wasn't focusing."

"Alright, but tell me when you are done." Kiara backed away. She focused on something that used less magic and began to make a crystal dart. They flew through the air at Fauna but instead of using magic, Fauna dodged.

"Fauna...are you alright?"

"I'm fine...it's just...I can't feel anything. I can't feel the magic presence of anything. I feel odd. Maybe...maybe...maybe Chad should try."

Chad's ears perked up.

"If you can't defend yourself from Kiara's _puny _attacks, what makes you think my advanced skills will help?" Chad asks

"Maybe I'll kick back into gear, come on." Fauna said. Chad got up and walked into a fighting stance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah I don't need to be told -"

Chad launched a few magic spheres into the air and tossed them one by one until they surrounded Fauna. She rolled out of the way and narrowly dodged his magic spheres that came flying after that. He jumped into the air and tossed a few needles. Fauna could hear them fly by and rolled right out of the way when a dart nearly collided with her shoulder. She was confused to find herself already gasping for air. She hoped she hadn't been relying on her magic to much when she was young...

Fauna was knocked to the ground after she was hit by a magic sphere.

"Are you sure you're still ready?" Chad asked, sitting back on the stump again, "you look spent."

"I'm...*huff*...fine, I can...*huff, huff*, I can take another round. Just...*huff*, let me catch *huff* my breath..." Fauna panted, sitting up.

Chad and Kiara (for once in a while) exchanged confused glances.

"Fauna, are you sure you can handle this? I mean, you _do _look exhausted, I think you should take a break."

"No...*huff*, I'm fine. I can fight. I'm not going to give up. My magic **will **come back."

"Alright then. Let's start."

* * *

><p>Fauna couldn't believe it. Why hadn't her magic come back? She had tried a few more matches with Chad and Kiara, but nothing worked. She didn't get what was going on. She tried so hard, but the only thing that happened was getting herself hurt more. She headed to the spa resort to rest and relax. It was after the lunch frenzy, and many people were starting to head into the spas to relax and recover after a long day of work to get ready for the festival. Fauna changed out of her sweaty uniform and hurried to a peaceful place by a few rocks. They had been hand polished to perfection before being placed into the spas. They were nice and warm, and sometimes they could be used for hot stones to relax those aches away. Fauna settled into the water and let out a frustrated sigh.<p>

Was she magic-less? Why wasn't anything working?

_Maybe I'm not thinking the right way. Maybe I need to think about what that book said. It did say that the Stone of Gaia was different from most magic amulets. There was something about that most people couldn't figure out. But what was it?_

Fauna huffed. Maybe she could find out later. Besides, it was getting a bit late and she didn't want to soak in the water to long. Her skin easily absorbed water and would become wrinkly. She jumped out and dried off, putting on mint cream to give her nice, silky skin. She looked in the mirror at her hair. It remained the same. She began to braid part of her hair, and the rest she tied up with a green ribbon. It looked nice. Fauna got up and placed the white dress with cream lace on. It was clean and beautiful. She didn't want to ruin it, so she took it back off and put it away in her bag. She put back on her clean clothes and headed back into town to see what was going on.

Every time there was a festival, the graduates of the classes would be the main dancers. It was always dazzling, but it was also a lot of work. Every two days, the dancers would have to practice the dances required for each parade. Fauna was heading there. She knew Kiara and Chad would be there, since they graduated. And Nova. Nova! She hadn't spoken to her since she had been placed on the team with Kiara and Chad. They could catch up! She wiped a tear from her eyes. She hadn't spoken to Nova in a while. She felt horrible. Nova had been there to support her and was her best friend. She hoped she hadn't changed. Why she was placed on a different team, she didn't know. Everyone knew Nova and Fauna had been inseparable. Or at least, they used too. Fauna stopped.

The last time she had talked to Nova, she hadn't taken it to kindly. She...she refused to talk to her. Was she...rejecting her old friend? Fauna shrugged it off. Nova had to have had a bad day. She couldn't have - no wouldn't have - rejected her best friend since childhood (BFSC).

Fauna rushed off to the Academy.

* * *

><p>Kiara slowly whistled a theme that had been sang at the last festival. She couldn't exactly remember what it was called, but it was said that the hero who brought the people down to the earth (back then it had been called the Surface) and was used to aid him in purging the land from darkness. Kiara continued on. She couldn't believe she would be one of the top four dancers who had one of the most important roles. But she was dancing with someone there. It was kind of embarrassing. In the end, whoever she was dancing with was supposed to be inches, <em>inches <em>away from her face. Kiara knew she would be blushing. Good thing it'd be a male...

As Kiara continued to step lightly and whistle, she crashed into someone. After rubbing her head, she realized it was Chad. Did they have magnets for crashing into each other or what?

"Chad!" She said nervously, "I didn't see you there."

"It's pretty obvious Kiara...but, how are you doing?"

_He's in a strange mood today. I thought he was all bossy this morning? He probably can't contain his excitement...like me!_

"Ki?"

She had went off into a quick daydream.

"Oh, yes?" She blushed, "I'm sorry, I was just..."

"Daydreaming." They chorused. Chad looked at her. Kiara looked away.

"Uhm...you were saying?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"So I see you didn't bail out, I mean, you can't exactly dance with a partner yet."

"Yes I can! I practiced!"

"Oh alright, I thought you would bail out when you heard about the ending."

Kiara blushed slightly. "I'll get over it."

"Oh, alright then. We're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my Hyrule. That was like the hardest chapter I had to write besides the one involving their test (Chapter four I believe). I was trying so bad not to make it cheesy and start putting the postage stamp down on the two...well, we know what the ending will be like. How would you react if you had to do that dance? I mean, would you bail out? Let me know in the 'comments' below. Leave a review or if you forgot to sign in - two! Rhymes make me drop dimes...alrighty, see you later! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you see any errors, let me know (I know you are doing it LoFSpellCheck Warrior)  
><strong>

**Yours Truly,**

_**AuthorPen11**_


End file.
